Not to Fade Away
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Nine Teenagers. All different with different problems. Max has an eating disorder, Mariah ends up with Tala, Hilary's seemed to have lost the plot, Kenny is worrying over his marks and one girl, Michelle Marquez, whose changed all of thier lives.
1. Kenny, Diary I

I do not own "Beyblade".

A/n: I've decided to clean up/re-write this story. I shudder in shame for not using spell check :/

Not to Fade Away

Chapter One: Kenny

8/29

9:37pm.

Life has changed so much around me. This year, tomorrow, we start year ten. And, for the first time, we are going to be at the same school, same grade. Everything has changed. Everyone's changed. I'll start with Hilary. Over this summer, she changed from the loud-mouth-monster who we all hated kind of to this daring-take risks-doesn't care about anything-person. She's going through this rebellious faze. The black-finger-nails, crazy hair, weird clothing. I'm very understanding, but I have a limit to what I'd put up with you. One day, mid-August, she came to practise, with this very revealing top, showing her belly-button piercing! She didn't even seem to care. She doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. I don't think she's going to run for class president this year. It's like she's changed into a complete different person.

Next is Tyson. He only has one thing on his mind now. Girls. Girls, and more girls. He doesn't seem to care about Beyblading anymore. He's blown off more practises than anyone else, and he's the world champion! Just yesterday, he was talking about joining a sports team this year. Could you imagine Tyson playing football? Or basketball? He's not a big spotlight sharer. All Ray can think about is Mariah, who goes home soon. A few excuses he gave were, "Oh, Mariah doesn't have long until she goes", "Oh, um, my mom wants me home early cause I've been at Mariah's all day". The only person I think that hasn't really changed is Max, but I could be wrong. We haven't spoken since the last team practise. Kai's more in his shell than ever. He didn't spoke more than 3 words at our last practise, which was more than 2 weeks ago. He's always been this loner, but he now has Tala here, which means they'll be off together. That means Tala is going to our school. Does that mean he automatically becomes apart of our group?

Isn't beyblading important to us anymore? It seems that none of us care about it much anymore. It's just like, we've reached this stage in our lives, where nothing we used to care about anymore matters. Maybe because we're growing up. Growing up scares me. I'm scared we're going to drift apart and I can feel that we are already. I don't know who I'd hang out with at school if I didn't hang out with the gang. Have I changed? Or has everything else around me changed, and I'm just standing still?

Maybe I have. I used to feel comfortable where I was, and now I feel useless.

8/30

4:45pm.

The first day of grade ten. It's half not what I expected and half what I did expect. All ready, I basically have 3 hours of homework. No kidding. Tyson, of course, wasn't up when I came to pick him up. For the first time in years, Hilary wasn't yelling at him to get up. I kind of missed it. It reminded how much she had changed. And of course, she turned up in a very weird outfit. Ripped stockings, black Doc Martins, this extremely short red skirt, and another very revealing black top.

Tyson seemed to like it. "Nice." He commented when she came up to us.

She smiled at him."Thank-you. Ready for crap-o-mania?" She asked. Kai came towards us wearing a dark scowl on his face. He was getting followed by a swarm of fan-girls. Some of them were getting chatted up by Tala. One of them noticed Hilary's "new" attire. She whispered to some of the others. Hilary glared at them, which seemed to make them back away. Once Ray and Max showed up, it seemed to get a bit awkward. It had been two weeks since we had all last hung out with each other. Everyone kept avoiding eye contact until Hilary grabbed Ray and rushed away. Is this what it's going to be like everyday?

What is happening to us? Why does the past seem so far away, when it was only less than 3 months ago, when we we're normal and together? I don't know for the first time in my life. Maybe I don't know anything, anymore..

A/n: I should post a re-write a couple times a week now.


	2. Tyson, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: This was a horrible, horrible chapter originally. I'm so sorry I even wrote that... :/

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 2: Tyson; Diary 1

Saturday

I don't know why part of attending this school is that you have to keep a journal. Last night, Hilary turned up at my house at 7:30. She wanted to crash here, cause she and her mom had another fight. Over her new "Attitude". Hilary's been getting cooler and cooler each day. I was sick of that whiny bitch who'd just nag and nag until you'd want to stab. Dude, she's got this banging body now. Curves in every right place. Nice ass. Great set of tits. She wants me to get a eyebrow piercing with her then get wasted at a party tonight. If she was still the old Hilary, she'd tie me down to a chair and nag about how that's wrong to do. School's been a drag. I'm going to try out for a sport team, any team really. I guess I'm over what I used to do. Maybe I'm growing up? Old Hilary would be standing behind me going, "Finally!" I'm ready for new things!

Sunday

Hilary just left. Her mother came and got her, shaking her head as Hilary walked to her car. I got my eyebrow done. I admit it hurt a bit. A little bit, I'm not some kind of pansy. But it looks good as man. I can't even wait until I show Kenny. He might have a heart attack, the way he's been lately. Giving us disapproving looks when we all said we'd be going to the party we went to last night. I mean, come on man. We're in fucking high school. We're meant to go out and party! Drink alcohol and try and hook up with hot chicks. Ray, Mariah, Max, Hilary and I all went as some big group. Even ice-king himself decided to show up. So did Tala. We all got drunk. Duh, like we'd stand there and not drink? Hilary was staying over mine, one thing led to one thing. You know... Don't remember much about the whole night. I woke up with this massive mother fucking headache. She's good mate... remember that much at least.


	3. Ray, Diary I

Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing!

A/n: Style is taken from "California Diaries". Recommend that you read that!

Not to fade away.

Chapter 2: Ray, Diary I

Tuesday

12:21am

I think I love her.

Tuesday

12:37am

I think I really do. I can't sleep. AT ALL! It's the second week of school, and all ready I am like this. I sound like Kenny. He really needs to take a chill pill. Majorly. But Mariah... man she's so fine. I'm going to bed.

Thought of the day: Mariah...

Tuesday

5:57am

I read what I wrote yesturday. I sounded like some love-sick-puppy. I am proberly. Mariah went back to China today. What am I going to do without her! Why can't she just live her? It would make things a whole lot better.

Thought of the day: Hilary Tabitana is a high maintance friend. She's changed so much over the holidays. She's going through some kind of phase at the moment. Black Finger nails, black clothes, this I-don't-give-a-fuck attidude.

She also cuts class. She has 7! holes in one ear and 5! in the other. She also has a strecher in her left ear. She has her eyebrow, navel and tounge pirced. How much pain can she stand? She cute Math yesturday just to get her tounge done. She's now friends with, Michelle Marquez chick. Figures. Oh. I just mean. Michelle's like that. She sat with us at lunch today. She too, got her tounge pirced yesturday. I wonder what has Hilary like this...?

Wednesday

8:13pm

Just got off the phone with Mariah. I love hearing the sound of her voice. I miss her. Already. I sat with Hilary in Sose today. I didn't write a single word the whole lesson. She invited me to a party on Friday night. Then I cutted English with her and Michelle.

Michelle's so nice. She made last year's honour role. I do not how she got in, with how many lesson's she's skipped. She told me that she has a IQ of 165. I don't now wether to belive her or not. Kenny told me later, on the way home, that Hilary slept with Tyson. It didn't really shock me, but Kenny seemed... weird about it. Michelle drew a tiger on my arm. She's a really good artist. Then both her and Hilary told me to get it as a tattoo. They even wanted to pay for it.

So, now I'm sleeping at Hilary's on Friday. With Michelle as well. Of course, I told Mariah. She said it was Okay. She has nothing to be worried about.

A/n: There you go! Two chapters in a row! Next is Max. Then Kai. Then Hilary. Then Ray.


	4. Max, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot, Michelle Marquez and Los Ventra's High school.

A/n: MAX! I have never really written that much Max, so this is really a first! Thank-you to all of your reviews! On with the story!

Chapter 4: Max, Diary I

Thursday 9/20

3:51pm

OH MY GOD! I do not belive it! I was going to the boys' locker room to pick up my very smelly gym bag, when I caught Tyson making out with Michelle Marquez! I wonder what Hilary would think about this? Since she slept with him on Saturday. He's turned into a man-whore! Dad told me Mom rang today. She said she would call on the weekend, when she has more time. Kenny's gone insane. He seriously needs to see someone. He's freaing out about everything and everyone. I thought he was going to have a heart attack when Tyson AND Hilary turned up on Monday with matching eyebrow pircings. Yesturday, I saw Ray walking across the road with Michelle and Hilary during Study period. He's changed aswell. He turned up at school, in a "punk" attire like Hilary and Michelle. Thier now like a trio. I have so much homework, I think my brain might fall off.

Thursday 9/20

11:47pm.

Kenny just rang my cell.

He wanted to know what the Science homework was. Which Ray, Hilary and Kai wouldn't know about. Kai didn't turn up to any classes after period 4. I don't know what is up with him. So, now Kenny has woken me up, and I can't get to sleep. I finshed my homework.Thank god. I can't help but feel like I am going to fail at the end of the year. Last year seemed so easy. We didn't have as much homework, as we do now. I knew we would get more, but not this much. I'm going to bed. My brain needs some sleep.

A/n: Kai, your up next!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	5. Kai, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own Michelle Marquez and the plot.

A/n: Thank-you for all of your reviews!

Not to fade away

Chapter 5: Kai, Diary I

9/27

1:13pm

I hate writing. I hate writing about my feelings. I hate this school. Hilary, the moron is missing. That Michelle chick is freting. And Hilary's mother rang me. This morning at 12:35am.

"WHERE IS SHE! HAVE YOU SEEN HER!" I did not apprecate that. I think Kenny's having a mental breakdown. Why do I have to hang out with such idiots? What did I do to deserve this!

9/27

10:09pm

I "found" Hilary. Well, she was sitting in the middle of a park. She didn't seem to care. She said she wanted to go to Michelle's, so being nice, I walked her there. Michelle hugged Hilary, then she hugged me. I went home. They said they would come over. Thier eyes seemed to gleam when they said that. I rang Ray. He's coming right now. Thier's a knock at the door.

A/n: I'm sorry it's short! But I thought Kai wouldn't really say much. Hilary's coming up next!


	6. Hilary, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! I own Michelle Marquez and the plot!

A/n: Sorry the last chapter was short! Hilary's slight ocish, but she's been this way the whole story... lol!

Not to fade Away

Chapter 6: Hilary, Diary I

9/28

7:35am

I'm home at last for the first time in 5 days. I spent last night at Kai's. Michelle and I went to vist Kai. We met Ray along the way. Can't say, he wasn't happy to see us. Mich and I found Kai's stash of vodka. We cracked them open, had some fun. Real fun. I don't think I should mention that Ray slept with Mich to anyone.

Wait... I don't care about what people think. So what, if people like Kenny are judging me. I don't care. I don't care at all! Such a great friday night. Mom went pyshco when I came home. I think I have serval cracked ribs. My cat ate my pet mouse. Darn fuckin cat. My phone's ringing...

MICH, KAI, RAY AND HIL RULLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!

9/30

11:21am

Last night, I went to a party with Mich, Kai and Ray. No uncomfortble sliences between us. Mich looked as great as ever. I don't know anyone who can wear tapered black jeans, blue striped shirt and black Doc martins... she made me write that.

**Did not. Liar you looked ausm. **

I thought these "journals" were sopossed to be private. Anyways, I ended up sleeping with Kai-

**No surprise there.**

Stop it Mich! So now, we're at my house. Mom went to work this morning. I don't think she realised it's a sunday.

10/1

4:31 pm

I spent all day at school. Mom told me today, at 7:30am that she was going on a 10-day business trip to Thailand. She told me: "No parties but you can have your friends over". Doesn't that mean the same thing? Then she left with out saying goodbye. I don't think she noticed my new high-lighter purple high-lights. Idiot.

A/n: there's Hilary. Bad-ass and all. Michelle's coming soon. Next is Ray! Evil child!


	7. Michelle, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez and the plot.

A/n: Thank-you for your reviews! After taking someone's advice(drakeamberblake), Michelle is now chapter 7. WOOT WOOT. Also, if your a guy... no offence but this is a girly chapter! On with the story!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 7: Michelle, Diary I

10/3

11:13am

I HATE BEING A FEMALE! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS PAIN!

BECAUSE LIFE'S SHIT MATE! THAT'S WHY! Hilary's taking the day off with me. She's currently downstairs making me a chocolate cake. She's been wearing this huge, black wrist band for the last couple of days. Something's up with her. She's so... withdrawn lately. She and Kai... well... are kind-of-going-out-but-not. There's just lots of pyshical stuff going on between them. They look cute together... no... that's not right. She's back.

10/3

7:18pm

Dinner just finshed. Hilz left about 2 hours ago. I don't know what's up with her at the moment. Maybe Kai knows.

No, he doesn't. I just rang him. Nada. Zilch. DO ANY BOYS IN THE WORLD KNOW ANYTHING!

I'm thinking : NO! Seriously, what kind of person am I? I slept with Ray. He has a GIRLFRIEND! That's never stopped me before. But why do I feel horrible! Why do I feel this way?

I'm going to bed.

Stupid Hormones.

10/5

3:37pm

I didn't right anything yesturday. I was feeling too depressed. Again.

I HATE BEING A GIRL. I HATE MY SCHOOL. I HATE MY SISTERS. I HATE MY MOTHER. I HATE MY FATHER. I HATE MY GRANDPARENTS. I HATE EVERYTHING!

10/6

11:58pm

I should get some medication. Those blue pills don't do shit. Don't feel so great. Again. I haven't gone to school. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything. I can't be me anymore.

10/8

12:02pm

I'm going to Craze's party. Tonight with Kai, Ray and Hilz. Just another boring party. All you ever do is get drunk and sleep with someone. It's really pathetic. Just like me.

A/n: Review, cause I'm loving them! Michelle seems to come down on herself easily. Something's up with Hilary. And Mariah's coming back to town. She might be becoming another diary enterure!

Don't think about that word!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	8. Ray, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just Michelle Marquez and Los Ventra's High School.

A/n: Thank-you for your lovely reviews! Michelle, told us she thinks something is wrong with Hilary, but is it serious? It's harder writing for a boy, you know! Well, time is going to tell. On with the story!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 8: Ray, Diary II

10/9

11:45am

Did I do that last night?

I did... I CHEATED on Mariah! With Michelle. Who is asleep on MY bed! I'm freakin out! I can't stop my teeth from chattering... oh wait, that's from the cold. Why do I not feel gulity? Dude.. should've never got that drunk. I'm the ONE who kissed her first.

And this isn't the first time with her either. Do I even like her? No. I love Mariah.

I do. I do. I do. Everytime I say that, it seems less real. Do I like Michelle?

No. Maybe. Kind-of. Yes.

10/9

3:07pm

Turns out she had a fever of 103 degrees. She has a cold. Her older sister, Amy- I think- came and got her. Kai rang me.

"Do you know what's wrong with Hilary?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I don't know anything."

"So, you slept with Michelle." HOW DID HE KNOW!

"..."

"Fess up. I know you did. You think none saw you two up making out against that wall. Well, I did. Bye." I punched the wall after that. Got a nice bruise along my nuckles. GREAT!

10/10

1:13am

Offically hate myself. Maybe I should end it with Mariah, just to be safe.

A/n: SORRY! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! want your ideas, people! Should Ray dump Mariah? Next up is Kai!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	9. Kai, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Tabitana.

A/n: Expect, that I can't belive we're already at chapter 9! Almost in double figures:) I've got up to chapter 36 planned out. Mariah's coming soon... ;P On with the story!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 9: Kai, Diary II

10/13

7:01pm

Maybe dating Hilary was the wrong thing to do. But you can't really call it dating. It's all about sex. It's not that I don't mind... but something's troubling her. She seems... what's the word... lost, in her own world. I found her at lunch, in the libary, writing in her journal. I know these journals are required but her's is full. I haven't even written 50 pages. I hate writing down my feelings. This is so gay.

10/14

3:45pm

I'm bored. So I rang Hilary. No answer. I rang Michelle, think Hilary would be there. Her sister told me that Michelle was at Ray's. So dialed Ray's number. I got his answering machine. Then I realised. Michelle was over. Mental images flashed in my brain. Don't want to know. That really isn't a image I want to see. I am bored and writing in this journal. I have a headache.

10/15

5:08pm

Thank god that boredom didn't last long. Half-a-hour later Ray rang me back. How did he know that I rang? Anyways, went to another party. Got drunk. As usual. I can't help it. My birthday is in a month and three days. Ray rang before.

"Kai! I need your help!" He yelled into my ear.

"What now?"

"MARIAHISCOMINGBACKTOMORROW!"

"Huh?"

"MARIAH-IS-COMING-BACK-TOMORROW!" Ohhhh. Now he has himself in a pickle. That's what happens when you cheat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next up is... MARIAH!


	10. Mariah, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and Michelle Marquez!

A/n: Thank-you to those who reviewed! Mariah's arrived, but is Ray going to break-up with her? And is he the only one doing the cheating? On with the story!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 10: Mariah, Diary I

----------------------------------------------------------

10/16

2:27pm

I don't think Ray likes me anymore. I saw him today. I couldn't help but feel like he doesn't wanna be with me anymore. It was so uncomfortble. He wouldn't even hold me! It's like he's cheating on me... Nah... Maybe I'm just worrying to much. Tomorrow I start my first day at Los Ventra's High School. Hilary told me that there's that many groups it's like a small planet. Also "Journal Writing" is like a must. Do the teachers check these?

10/17

3:39pm

I just got home from hell. I thought having Ray there would be so much better... but no. Hilary was right. So many groups. I hung out with her, Michelle, Kai, Tala and Ray. Michelle wouldn't look me in the eye, and either would Ray. I have no classes with him. But I have some with Tala.. he's so nice... and hot.

What am I thinking! Hello, I have Ray. At least I think I have Ray. Maybe He is cheating on me...

10/18

1:17pm

I'm in study right now with Tala. Ray's been cheating on me. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. He advoided me in homeroom. What did I do? Maybe we should have not gone out after all. And I thought we were prefect together. Tala is drawing something. Gross. What is men's obession with boobs! There not that great! I hate boys. Starting from now.

10/18

6:47pm

I am depressed. I rang Ray's cell phone. I got his voice mail again. I'm giving up. I'll write later... when I finsh eating this box of chocolates.

x

A/n: Is that okay? Mariah will be back very soon. Tala's coming as chapter 12. Next is MAX! Review please!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	11. Max, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and Michelle Tabitana.

A/n: Thank-you for the reviews! Max has been hanging out with Kai. So we won't have a happy Max, but he's not feeling himself. On with the story!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 11: Max, Diary II

x

10/19

4:50pm

School is getting hard. I can't concerate anymore. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I've dropped from 97 pounds to 92. I can't remember the last time I ate a proper meal. I tried to eat breakfast this morning. I just couldn't. Kenny asked me where I was in Maths yesturday. I couldn't say I was at the park with Ray, Tala and Kai... so I repiled with "I was in the office" Smart Max. Dad's going on another date tonight. So I'm alone, yet again.

10/20

12:47pm

I'm not at school. I invited over Hilary, Michelle, Ray, Mariah, Kai and Tala. Michelle and Hilary brang some vodka. Michelle gave her mop a trim. Ray got a tattoo. The kanji means, "live like no death". Don't quiet get that. Kai showed us his tat. He got one when he was 12. Now, he's a deliquent. Mariah was in all black and giving Ray the cold shoulder. Something's wrong with them. Hilary wore this long fingerless gloves that went pass her elbows. She's kinda losing her grip. Mariah painted my nails, black. Michelle and Kai went out and brought something to eat, and then returned with black hair dye. They dyed my freakin' hair! Now I have black hair and black nails. Dad didn't come home, thank-god. I would have been killed.

10/20

8:18pm

Dad just noticed my hair. He said nothing. Michelle rang me. We went shopping. She made me buy clothes. Quote, I'm now emo. Well, right now, I am wearing... a black shirt, with several button undone, black jeans... my hair looks good. I can't belive I wore a light blue shirt and dark blue cargo's to the mall. GROSS! I just thought of that... Dad just left again. I also brought eyeliner. I really do look that good.

10/22

1:15pm

Hilary changed her hair again. She went from brown to black to black with high-lighter purple streaks to pink with white and black streaks. And got her right ear pirced again! Michelle gave me a strecher. Kenny almost fainted when he saw us all. Man.. he's such a dork. People gave us weird looks. Dad wasn't home this morning. He isn't home right now. I got invited to Lace's party, which is on tonight. I'm going to count sheep.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next is Tala!


	12. Tala, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and Michelle Tabitana. Also, the 6 orginal characters gone emo... JKS!

A/n: Sorry if Tala is kinda oc!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 12: Tala, Diary I

x

10/23

I went to lace's party. Mariah and Ray just had to break up within 5 minutes, didn't they? Yes, they did. Mariah asked Ray if he was cheating on her. He wouldn't give her a straight answer. So she started saying things. Then both of them were yelling. And then, Mariah said, "I don't want to go out with you anymore!" She stomped over towards **me** and sat down. I thought Ray was going to cry... but no. Michelle looked gulity. I looked at Mariah, who I thought would be crying... was smiling. Then, she begged me to dance with her. Hello, she just broke up with Ray, and Ray's one of my dudes! I looked at Ray. He kinda, gave this shrug, meaning, 'do whatever'. So, the night quiet fine thank-you. Of what I remember of it. I woke up this morning, next Mariah, mind you with a spliting headache. I call the night successful.

10/24

Ray's offically going out with Michelle. Mariah doesn't seem to care. Such a beautiful girl- I mean day. She now has black tips, curtosey of Hilary.

Man, that girl is seriously creepy. She's 5'2'', right. She weighs like 70 pounds. And she's white as ghost. And those creepy gloves. I could go on all day. Wait, Kai's ringing me.

Oh. Hilary's missing, yet again. He's kinda upset. He'll never admit it. Why did he even ring me? I like a floor above him! Idiot. Wait.

10/25

Mariah rang me crying. She told me Hilary went missing. Appartenly, Hilary's mom came home, checked Hilary's room to see if she was home, found blood in the bathroom. Everyone's freaking out. Someone's knocking.

It was Mariah. She's asleep, in my bed. She's so... limp. Still no sign of Hilary, and it's almost 11. Man, this school's fucked up.

-------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Would you guys like this to be a story? leave me a review if you do. Also I need a bitchy oc if you do!

Charlotte Wilkens!


	13. Tyson, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot, and Michelle Marquez.

A/n: I update this story really fast... still want your views wether I should write this out as a full fledge story!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 13: Tyson, Diary II

x

10/29

6:27pm

Hilary has been missing for 4 days now. That girl went of the rocker, seriously. Apparently, she has a eating disorder. Stacey told me she saw Hilary smoking in the girls' bathroom with Mariah and Michelle. Wouldn't surprise me. That Marquez chick is bonkers. She's going out with Ray, and Tala and Mariah were getting it on the oval yesturday. Stacey's a normal girl. She doesn't wear tip to toe black, get drunk almost everyday, skip class or smoke. She's so hot. Blonde, blue eyes, tanned, thin, tall.

10/30

8:09pm

She's still missing. Mariah asked me if I saw her. Have a date with Stacey tonight. I saw Max today. He's gone emo, like Ray, Tala and Kai. Well, Kai isn't emo, he already wore lots of black. Max wears black nail polish and EYELINER! DOES HE NOT REALISE HE'S A BOY, NOT A GIRL! I guess not. Hilary has about 30 pircings on her face. Ray has a tattoo and apparnetly so does Kai. Michelle has a mop, seriously, it's curly, and wild. Mariah is as weird as them as well. Kenny's nerdy as ever.

10/31

11:13am

She's still not found. I'm a little worried. Just a little. I found out from Kenny, that her and Kai were sleeping together! Why didn't I know? Maybe cause my old best friends went and became emos?

This year's already shit, and it's just the end of october.

--------------------------------------------

A/n: The 'story' should be posted up. It will be called, 'No place like home' which, is again a epsiode from Angel. Please review! Michelle is next!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	14. Mariah, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and Michelle Marquez.

A/n: Thank-you for your reviews! Don't remember to check out, "No Place like Home". It follows this story, but not in diary form! Please review it!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 14: Mariah, Diary II

--------------------------------------------------

11/1

3:21am

My best friend has been missing for a week. I can't help but feel responible for it. I didn't notice what was going on with her. God, I'm such a fool. None has noticed Hilary gone missing. Michelle has locked her self in her room. She won't talk to anyone, not even Ray. Tyson doesn't even seem to care that she's gone! What an asshole. I found out, that Michelle was the one who Ray had cheated on me with. I don't really care. I like Tala.

I just said, I liked Tala. My best friend is missing, and that's all I can say! I'm going to get something to eat.

11/1

9pm

Hilary is still missing. Kai has also shutted himself off. He's blamed himself, the whole time. I tired to tell him he wasn't the one who made Hilary dissappear, but he just slammed his bedroom door shut. I'm at Tala's right now. He just went to get some food as he hasn't been bothered to go shopping. I am so hungry, and I am not trusting Tala to cook again after what he made me for breakfast one time. Brunt toast... ew.. gross.

I just want her to come back. In one piece.

11/2

11:45am

I'm science. We're ment to be doing our homework, but I've already done mine. It's been 8 days now. Still no sign. Hilary's mom filled out a 'missing persons' report yesturday. She rang me this morning tell me that. It's almost Kai's birthday... it's on the 18th. If Hilary doesn't come back soon, I wonder what he'll do. I wish she would just ring or leave a note saying she's fine. But I know that won't happen. Michelle finally came to school. When I saw her, I hugged her and told her I don't hate her. She started crying, saying that I was too kind.

I'm still waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please review! Up next Michelle!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	15. Michelle, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. i just own the plot and Michelle Marquez.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 15: Michelle, Diary II

---------------------------------------------------------------

11/2

I am pathetic. The trouble with sharing a room with your fellow quad sister is when your trying to hide from society. I've tryed doing stuff to make myself feel happier, but it's gone to shitland. Smiling, acctualy taking a shower, listening to non-depressing music, not watching any romance or feel-good movies. IT DOESN'T WORK!

11/3

1:59am

I swore I just saw Hilary outside my window. So I ran downstairs to check it out and it turns out, NOT TRUE! I can't sleep. I've eaten like my whole body weight in one day. I ate the entire tub of choc-cookie dough fudge ice-cream. Mariah told me yesturday, that she wasn't mad at me. I don't know why... She came over after school today. We joked about my mop. What's so bad about it?

It's not my fault that it's curly. Okay, it's not naturally curly. I curl some of it every day. I... just smiled.

11/3

I spent all day at school today. The guidence councillor made Mariah, Max, Tala and Me go and see her. She's such a dumb cow. She tryed and made us talk about our feelings. Pfft. Like I wanna talk about my feelings to her! My cell is ringing. Brb.

11/4

7:35am

She's been found. Tala rang and said, that someone had reported seeing her in the park. They rang Hilary's mom who rang Kai who rang Tala who rang me. We rushed out to the park. She wasn't there. But Mariah found Hilary's dark purple ribbong stuck on a branch. Kai followed her, and me and Tala went the other way. Then, we saw Kai carrying Hilary in his arms bridal style. She had passed out. We took her to the hositpal, and we got sent home. It was the first night I have gotten a full night sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hilary has been found! yes! Woot Woot! Next is Hilary! Please review!

Charlotte Wilkens!


	16. Hilary, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and Michelle Marquez. Plus Hil's Mom!

A/n: Thank-you for reviews. It's been a few weeks since they found Hilary, Kai's had his birthday(he turned 17) and Hilary seems to bottling up her anger for her mother. On with the story!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 16: Hilary, Diary II

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11/23 7:54am

Screw school. I'm not going cause she wants me to go. I have nothing else to say expect that I hate her and wish she would die.

11/24 4:05pm

I still hate her. Why do I hate her? Because she's the one who reported me to the police. And why I have to see a therpist. I saw her for the first time today. I am never going again. The waiting area was so fake. Smiles, bright colours, bright lights too bright for me. It even had this poster saying 'There's not a day were you can't go without smiling' . Yes there is. Today. And the rest of the bloody year. I stared at the poster until I got called in. MOM HAD TO COME IN! I'm not a freakin baby. I wonder if she knows I am 16.…. She asked us our names. She pointed out that we had matching names. Hilary and Heidi.

"Can you tell me about your friends" she asked. I wanted to knock that smile right off her face.

"She's such a popular thing. All ways has friends over" Wow mom. Didn't know you even realised.

"I have friends" Mom looked at me. It was this look that I wanted to knock off too. The lady gave us this idiotic expression.

"Do you have a best friend?"

"Yes"

"What are they like?"

"Their cool" I thought Mom could last an hour without answering her phone, but no. Within 20 minutes she was explaining that "an emergency" came up and left me with the idiot. That idiot looked at me when she left.

"Do you like your teachers?"

"Sopose"

"Do you and your mom get along?"

"Mhm" I asked if I could leave early since my mom left. She said okay. And then told me the next session is next Tuesday at 1:15pm. Great! More school to miss. It took me almost a hour to WALK home. My feet are killing me. Mom just rang. She's spending the rest of the night at the office.

I'm going to ring Michelle and Mariah - My best friends.

11/25 9:08pm

Michelle and Mariah came over for a while last night. Michelle had to go to her grandparnets for dinner, at 8 and Mariah went to Tala's. Though I didn't mind. For about 10 minutes when I got bored. So I rang Kai. He came over. In fact, he spent the whole night with me. He's downstairs, making me breakfast. I'm so hungry. I wanted pancakes, so he's making them for me.

He's so sweet. Mariah just sent me a text.

'I had sex with Tala' - Thanks Mariah for ew pictures in my head. So I wasn't the only one who got some action. Hehe. Ah! Michelle just sent me a text.

'Party tonight. Max's house. Just the gang. Plus Wednesday and him are going out. And Mariah sent me a text. Her and Tala had sex! FINALLY! Luv you xx' So Max and Wednesday are going out. Hm. What am I going to wear?

Thank god Mom didn't come home last night. I would be heaps of shit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next is Kenny!

Charlotte Wilkens! 


	17. Kenny, Diary II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, Hilary's mother, Michelle Marquez and Lisa Marquez. Plus the high-school.

A/n: Thank-you for all your reviews! Can't belive we're at chapter 17! R.I.P Steve Irwin.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 17: Kenny, Diary II

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11/27

3:27pm

Winter is finally here. It's accutally quiet cold at the moment. And at school, nothing has really changed. Expect that Hilary has been coming, again. I got invited to the science and maths clubs. I felt special for all of two seconds. Lisa Marquez, Michelle's older, yet same age sister is the presdient of the both of them. Then I found out, every year, Michelle get's invited and she knocks them back. So I was a second choice. And to top it all off. I found out who topped our honour roll.

Michelle Marquez. I can not believe it! I asked Lisa, if she does any homework or any assginments. She said the first thing she does when she get's home is, does her homework. But then she said, she's also naturally that smart. Yer right! She could cheat. Things have been different since Hilary went missing. I hacked the school's database for the school records of some people.

Tabitana, Hilary

Sex: F.

D.O.B: 5/27/1989

Days Absent: 19 Days Late: 12

English- B- Maths- B+ Sose- C+ French- A- Gym- B Biology- A Chemsrity- B-

Hiwatari, Kai

Sex: M

D.O.B: 11/18/1988

Days Absent: 10 Days Late: 21

English- B+ Maths- B Sose- A- French- A+ Gym- A Physics- B+ Chemsrity- B+

Kon, Raymond

Sex: M

D.O.B: 7/9/1989

Days Absent: 7 Days Late: 2

English- A- Maths- A- Sose- C+ French- C Gym- A Biology- B+ Physics- B+

Granger, Tyson

Sex: M

D.O.B: 4/17/1989

Days Absent: 4 Days Late: 1

English- C- Maths- C Graphics- B+ French- C- Gym- A+ Tech- B+ Sose- C-

Tate, Max

Sex: M

D.O.B: 10/3/1989

Days Absent: 15 Days Late: 7

English- A- Maths- C Sose- C French- B+ Gym- C- Biology- B Chemsrity- C

Valkov, Tala

Sex: M

D.O.B: 1/2/1988

Days Absent: 4 Days Late: 18

English- B Maths- A- Graphics- B+ Gym- A+ French- A+ Chemsirty- B+ Physics- A-

Ling, Mariah

Sex: F

D.O.B: 2/15/1989

Days Absent: 2 Days Late: 2

English- B+ Maths- A- Sose- B+ French- B Art- A Chemsrity- B- Biology- A

Marquez, Michelle

Sex: F

D.O.B: 8/28/1989

Days Absent: 10 Days Late: 11

English- A+ Maths- A+ Biology- A+ Art- A+ French- A+ Chemsrity- A+ Sose- A

They were posted last week. Michelle's results have to be a mistake. No way, she could get those marks! They ranked us as well. I got straight A's. I got one A+.

MAR.MIC: 1 MAR.LIS: 2 JON.KEN: 3 That's the top 3. Michelle, Lisa and me. I haven't put any hard effort in, that's why she beat me. I am so stupid. I am going to my homework.

11/28

11:15am

I am in study with Lisa. Michelle, Kai, Mariah and Hilary are in this class. They have thier books open, but are laughing and talking. I am researching something about WWII for sose. Michelle has her laptop open too. I causally asked Lisa when we find out our grades. She said we find out next week. They also post the mid-way ranks. She said that thier just a guide to say who had the highest grades. Max didn't turn up in homeroom this morning. He's changed too. What's so special about this 'Michelle Marquez' girl anyway!

11/28

6pm

I just finshed my homework. I followed Michelle home. She went straight home. Like Lisa said. I have two hours of study to do. I can't think about her anymore.

11/28

8:57pm

Lisa just rang. She asked me if I wanted to go to the libary on saturday with her. She wants to finsh the sose assignment their. Apparnetly thier's some good books on WWII there. Tyson rang straight after. Wants to know if I can tutor him in Maths.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next up is, Tala!


	18. Tala, Diary II

-1Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Expect Michelle Marquez.

A/n: Thank-you for all your reviews!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 18: Tala, Diary 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/5

School get's out in 12 days. We're going to Michelle's grand-parent's house in the mountains. She got ranked No. 1 in our grade. She's like a brain. She even beat Kenny. She got her car from her G-P's too. She's driving the girls, as she's the only one with a license and Kai's driving us men. I have no clue on what to get Mariah for Christmas. Jewelry? I don't know! I've asked her to the winter bash. Kai's going with Hilary, Michelle with Ray, though she didn't seem to happy about it and Max with Wednesday. We did this stupid I.Q thingy in English. Dude, it was so gay! Couldn't they just think of something better? Nope, just stick us with crap. 

12/6

They came back.

I got 119.  
Michelle got 167.

Do not ask me how, cause I do not have an answer! I am so glad I am not going in Michelle's car. I saw her drive her and Hilary home this afternoon. I think I would die before we got out Bridge Waters. Nothing much else happened. Kai got his eyebrow done. Also when we walked past Kenny, he seemed to death glare all of us. Especially Michelle. Maybe he's mad over her getting a better score then him. Loser.

12/8

They decided to have a locker inspection at school today. They did it during Homeroom. Passed with Flying colors. Hilary's who's is next to mine was so full, when she unlocked it a boat load of crap came flying out.

3 notebooks, a pencil case, a black leather coat, black lipstick, a red bull and a stack load of rubbish and paper is what was in it. We watched Kai's from across the hall. He had a text-book. That was all. Michelle's was the best in my opinion. Nothing. Nothing at all. I don't even remember her ever opening it. It was funny. Gtg, phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Short, I know! Incred busyness! Next is Max!

Ms. Hiwatari


	19. Max, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, Michelle Marquez, Wednesday and Los Ventra's High School.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 19: Max, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/12  
7:45am

I can't be bothered to go to school.  
I am not in the mood.  
Plus: My tounge hurts and I can't eat anything for another 24 hours anyway.

12/12  
9:12am

Why my tounge hurts is cause I got it done. I now join Hilary, Michelle, Kai and Mariah who also has their's done. I okay marks for school. Dad didn't really say anything. I lost more weight. 92 to 89. I guess I was a porker before, now I feel lighter. I've grown too. 5'3'' to 5'8''. Kinda taller than Wednesday now. I got her a snowgoble for Christmas. I hope she likes it.

12/13  
8:40pm

I just realized that their's only 18 days left of 2005. And then it will be 2006. I looked in the mirror today. I might have lost weight but I still have porkyness. If I lose another 9 pounds, I'll be fine. I wonder if dad remembers to come home tonight.

Or Christmas is 12 days away.

12/14

6:03pm

I just came home from a empty house. Yet again. I do that a lot lately. I visted Wednesday's this afternoon. She's helping me go over some chem.

I need to pack for Sunday.

12/14  
11:45pm

I can't sleep. And dad isn't home yet. I just got off the phone to Hil's. Her mother is out too. I'm hungry. But I can't eat. I'll get fat.

12/15  
7:45am

Dad just left for work.  
I heard him come in around 3.

12/15  
4:54pm

Breakfast: ½ glass of organge juice  
Lunch: ½ salad sandwich (no butter), 390ml Diet Coke.  
Goal: 80lbs

I, Max Tate vow to write down every single bite that goes into my mouth. I have a goal and is going to achive it.

School get's out on Friday. Lace is having a party on Saturday night. Tomorrow night is the winter bash. Already going with Wednesday. I'm wearing black on black. Very cool and very sliming. I am going to lose this 9 pounds by Christmas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next is Kai!

Ms. Hiwatari!


	20. Kai, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, Wednesday, Michelle Marquez and Los Ventra's High School.

A/n: Thank-you for your reviews!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 20: Kai, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/15  
5:16pm

Tomorrow night is the 'winter-bash'.  
I can not wait.

Not. Hilary bribed me with vodka, smokes and sex.  
Shit. Just thought. It means I have to dance at one point.  
Not happening.

12/15  
8:32pm

Tala rang me.  
Worried his present for Mariah isn't good enough.  
I haven't even brought Hilary her's. It's cause I don't know what to get her.  
This present-buying gives me a headache.

12/16  
12:15pm

I'm in study. Have no homework, and I am bored.  
And Kenny is staring at me. Amazing I can stare back and write at the same time.  
I can not wait until we go on holidays. Which Is Sunday,

Must remember: To buy HILARY a present before then!

12/17  
7:15am

The dance was okay.  
Before that, Michelle came with me to get Hilary's present.  
Then I put on a Tux. Black on Black. Max, Tala , Ray and I went the same.

Hilary, she wore this… long purple dress.. With out straps… and this spilt up the side.  
She looked… nice. We stayed inside of all of two minutes before leaving and going to Ray's house.  
I had to carry Hilary to my place, which isn't far from Ray's. I think I made a tiny rip in her dress.  
Oh well. It kinda matches the vodka stains on her dress.

12/17  
11:05am

Not going to school. Headache. Hilary left for her house.  
I'm so tired. I wonder if I can move from this chair….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please Review! Michelle's next!

Ms. Hiwatari


	21. Michelle, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot, Wednesday and Michelle Marquez.

A/n: Thank-you for the reviews.

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 21: Michelle, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/18  
5:12pm

Must pack these things:

-2x coats -2x cardigan -5x singlet -1x parka -snow shit  
-2x jacket -4x leggings -6x jeans -5x pair of socks -8x long shirts -5x beanies

We leave tomorrow. I pick Hilary up at 8:15am in the morning. In my brand new BMW. It's so hot. The GP's gave it tome as a top-student reward: YER RIGHT! More like, we want you to not live with your mother.

Who, I am mad at. She got up me cause I won't clean my closet out. I hate my room. It's too small for two people. I could move into the attic…. There is nothing in there.

7:25pm

I'm in my new room. Mom gave me the all clear. It took an hour for me, Alicia and mom to move my crap into there. I had a sneezing fit. This is totally cool. Finally at last I get my own room. Alicia asked why I kept every magazine that I owned. It's part of me. I own like 2000 anyway. Man, Melissssaa.

I just fell off the bed. Trying to get to my gum. I haven't spoken to Ray since Thursday night, the night of the dance. Which was just me and him having sex on the oval.

Like always. I don't know anymore. Our relationship is just…. Sex. Great. I have turned into a whore.

12/19

6:34pm

We got here about midday.

Unpacked. Had a snowball fight. Dinner. I'm sharing a room with Ray. I don't feel like it, but everyone else is sharing with their bf/gf's so I thought I had too.

Do I really love him? No.

Should I still be with him? No.

Am I a fool? Yes. A huge one? Yes.

This is wrong. I am moving rooms.

12/19

11:57pm

I did. And Ray asked me why.

"Cause I want some space" is what I said- which is totally true. And then HE glared at me. Wednesday helped me. She said if I really like him, I should stay. I told her everything. She's spending the night in my room. She's so sweet. No wonder why Max likes her.

12/20

1:12pm

Ignored Ray all day so far. Or he's ignoring me. Feel good. Hilary gave my hair a trim. She said I should let it grow. I don't know.

Maybe… I've been thinking. My relationship with Ray isn't the greatest thing. Maybe, we should break-up.

I should.

Later:

I did.

12/21

12:02am

I don't know what I am doing.

I just.

I'm in my car. I've been driving for hours. 8 maybe. Re-filled once. At a diner. I should've been back in Bridge Waters by now. I think I went the other way. I have my cell, gum, my journal and my wallet. That's it.

I ran away. Like a baby. Just like Hilary. I'm useless. I'm just a whore, only good for sex. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should ring them. Tell them where I am. That I'm okay.

1:52am

No reception. Maybe, If I re-trace the way I came.

I'm scared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review please!!

Ms. Hiwatari.


	22. Ray, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot, Michelle Tabitana and Wednesday.

A/n: Thank-you to your reviews. Almost 100. Yay!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 22: Ray, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/21

4am

My ex-girlfriend has been missing since 3pm.

That's 13 hours.

Also why I called her an Ex-girlfriend, is cause she is.

Michelle and I are over.

That's properly why she is missing. Ran away like a little girl.

She said our relationship was all about sex.

And then she said we were over.

Whore.

12/21

6:45am

Went to sleep. For a while. Didn't want to think about her anymore. Everybody stayed up, waiting for her. For the bitch to return.

Idiots.

12/21

She returned. Everybody fussed over her.

Why does everybody like her?! I mean:

1. She's only 5'' tall.

2. She has a mop, for a haircut.

3. She's like the size of a doll.

4. She's a slob.

5. She is a genius, and does stupid things so it looks like she's dumb.

6. She's always late.

7. She doesn't clean up after herself.

AND THEY ALL STILL LOVE HER! WHY?!

I am leaving right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: This is short for a reason. Ray won't be making an appearnce anymore… ooooo review!!! Hilary's Next!

Ms. Hiwatari!


	23. Hilary, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, Wednesday and the plot.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 23: Hilary, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/21

5:45pm

Ray left. He took a taxi back to Los Ventra's. Before that, Kai had a little chat with him. Kai told me afterwards that Ray didn't get why everyone loves Michelle. Kai said that he didn't know what to say in response. Michelle has been playing her violin for the last 2 hours - very loudly. Wednesday says she's playing Pachelbel's Kannon. Kai's going shopping tomorrow. We ran out of alcohol and food. Already. He's going to take Michelle with him, so she can get out of this house. He's so sweet.

Thank-you. Whoops. Showed my private journal to another person. Shoot me!

12/22

10:54am

Kai and Michelle just left. I wrapped their Christmas presents as soon as I heard Kai's car go down that driveway.

I feel so bad for Michelle. Christmas is 3 days away and she just broke up with Ray. Kai told me last night that Michelle was a 'wanna-be Nicole Richie'.

ASSHOLE! Kai said he restrained from saying anything. Now I am too mad to write anything else.

Except I think I heard Michelle crying last night.

12/22

4pm

I asked Michelle how much did she weigh. 39kgs. And she's 5'' exactly. So she's not that thin. Michelle is quiet thin, she's on the track team and she runs a lot. I've seen that girl eat a subway foot long roast chicken sub in like 30 seconds. And I only weigh 42. So am I Lindsay Lohan now?

Greatttttt. I feel so great now. We put up the Christmas tree once Michelle and Kai got back. I saw Kai steal Ray's Christmas ball, then five minutes later throw it at a tree. Serious.

12/24

8:07pm

It's been a while since I last wrote, sorry. We've been real busy. Got drunk last night. I don't belive that we all fitted into the master bedroom spa. I think I sat on Kai though… Yes, all. And we all got trashed. And then Wednesday pulled out her MJ stash. Greatttt times.

But, not so great now. I have a massive headache.

I'm going to have a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: We got over 100! Woot woot! Thank-you to everyone. Next is… Tyson!

Ms. Hiwatari


	24. Wednesday, Diary I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Or Myspace!!! Do not own them! I own Michelle Marquez and Wednesday!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 24: Wednesday, Diary I

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/26

7:35pm

Just got back from the trip. Michelle couldn't drive us home, as she wasn't feeling that great. So Mariah drove us and Michelle sat in the backseat in a little ball. We couldn't say anything to get her out of the funk. I got home and as usual, Mom wasn't home. So I am eating toasted cheese on toast and listening to the Matrix soundtrack. Michelle is an excellent violin player. I know that cause for 2 days she played 'Pachelbel's Cannon' so loud it bounced off the walls.

Oh well.

12/27

8:30am

Up early today. I went to sleep early. Meeting Max at 1:15 at the Mall. I've always wanted to be one of those people like in the Matrix with all those super cool moves.

I have officially become a NERD! Great. Mom has already gone to work. I know that because I heard the car go down the driveway at 5:30am. I don't believe mom is a workaholic already and we've been here from September. It's her own fault for why dad divorced her.

Hilary's mom is also a workaholic - She told me that btw. Max hardly sees his dad anymore.  
What is with the parents of today?!

11:19pm

Met Max at 1:15 like said. He's grown again. He is properly 5'10'' now.

I also think he has a weight problem. He also properly weighs less than I do. He was so stick thin and pale and sickly looking I felt horrible. However, he did eat a chicken ceaser salad with everything and a diet coke. So I didn't say anything. I didn't want to upset him or make him mad at me. Cause that's all I need. Another person in a funk. What if I said something and he got mad at me and dumped me?

It would be my entire fault. I came home with a message on the machine from mom. She has to go away on a convention to France.

For 2 weeks. She wanted to tell me cause she has to leave tomorrow. She's already been home, got stuff and went back to the office in that time. And also, she will be staying at the office cause the plane leaves at 4:30am and that she's left me money for food.

Thanks MOM, You've made my day.

FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH, I HATE YOU!

I have nothing else to say about her or anything.

12/28

3pm

Just woke up. I spent most of last night on Myspace. I have 789 friends now. Most of them come from my old school, people in our grade and I have a few bands. But I though I had a lot until I saw Hilary's profile. 79, 847. I just read that cause I didn't know the official number. And then Michelle has

1, 290, 837

FRIENDS!!!!!!!

And like 30 000 000 comments!!! I never knew that was possible!!!! I almost fell off my chair. I knew that Michelle and Hilary would have each other as their top friends. I got a text from Lace. Got invited to her New Years Party. I bet almost my entire grade got that text message. Must ring Hilary.

5:09pm

**HELLO WEDNESDAY'S JOURNAL!**

That was Hilary. She's spending the night here. Her Mom is at work. So us two decided to stay in my house. She wants Kai over. For one reason only.

Ouch! She whacked me over the head with a pillow. She's gone to ring Michelle and Mariah. She has horrible handwriting. I can't even read it properly. I think an elephant's coming up the stairs, not wait that's just-

**I AM NOT ELEPHANT PEOPLES! I AM A HUMAN! THE PERSON, WHO ISN'T HUMAN, IS YOU WEDNESDAY!**

I am not bothering to fight. Michelle is on her way with Mariah who is going to get us some Macca's. Hilary is playing with my pink unicorn, Monday. Don't ask me why I named it 'Monday'. I was 11.

12/30

12:25pm

Sorry notebook. I was EXTERMLY busy yesterday. Mariah and Michelle came over shortly after that. Michelle had seemed to get out of her funk finally. She straightened her hair. It actually passes her shoulders. Though by 9pm, it was going wavy again. We ate, did stupid things like played chicken and goof called Kai, which never do cause Hilary went to ring him like nothing had happened and he told her to fuck off. But he realized that it was Hilary and said sorry. We stayed on Myspace and I asked Michelle her success on how many comments and friends she had and how she got them. She said she didn't know but said she had almost everyone in our grade and grade 11. We watched T.V. Woke up at 11, took for ever to get ready.

4 girls having half-an-hour showers is a long time. Michelle was last cause as soon as Mariah stepped out of the shower, Michelle finally got out of bed. We dressed up as skanks like Stacy. It was hilarious. Michelle wore this tiny, and I mean tiny skirt. And every time she would try and bend down she would fall to the ground laughing. We came home cause Hilary complained after 15 minutes of walking in high-heels.

Mom called last night. She was at a café in Paris. She was having fun seeing all the 'beautiful thing Paris has to offer'. The convention doesn't start until the 2nd of January. I asked why did she have to be there then. Why couldn't she just have a night flight on the 1st? But her boss wants she to come to the New Year's bash that he's going to. Several different companies are interested in Mom. I guess you couldn't refuse that. New Years in Paris. _My _New Years is going to be ausum too. I picked out my dress for Lace's party. This short, silver dress that sparkles in the light. It's new years and I don't care if I spend $250 on a dress that I am properly going to ruin.

12/31

1pm

I am hiding in my own laundry. Mariah is making lunch, Hilary is in the shower and Michelle is watching TV. In her Pj's. Hilary rang me at 9am wanting to know if we could hang out at my house then go to Lace's party. So Hilary and Mariah arrived at 9:30 and Michelle came over about 20 minutes later with Macca's for breakfast. IN HER PJ'S! She obviously didn't care what she was wearing. She looked in credibly cute in her sponge bob square pants boxers and singlet. Mariah of course is wearing Pink. Hilary's wearing god knows what and Michelle is wearing black short shorts, black tights, black singlet and black boots. She's going to be so fine tonight that the boys won't be able to resist. Mariah's words and Michelle grumbled that the boys would run away from her. Poor thing.

I checked out Ray's Myspace last night. He doesn't have that many friends but has left a nasty thing on his 'about me'.

'_Michelle Marquez is the most skanky whore that you'll ever meet'_

I just wanted to kick the computer screen in! He doesn't have any of us anymore on his friends list. Kai is still there though. Tyson is his number 1 favorite person. Along with those skanks, Stacy, Kelly and Julia. He's so becoming one of them and it's not cool. It doesn't matter really much to me cause I didn't really know him. In fact, I disliked him. A lot.

I wonder if tonight will be as good as everyone thinks. What if the police come and I get arrested and mom has to come back from France just to bail me out? I would be grounded for the rest of my life!

1/1

2006!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7:35pm

IT'S 2006!!! I had a fanasatic time at the party. No cops! We left at about 7 and walked the way to Lace's house bear foot cause other wise our feet would be killing us before we even got there. Max and I kissed at 12 on the dot. I still have confetti on my dress and properly in my hair. Mom rang me before. Wishing me a happy new year. Ray was at the party. With Kelly. Their now a item. Michelle didn't care. She hooked up with some guy, so she was happy. Kai and Hilary left shortly after midnight – I kinda expected that.

I don't really remember much more after that. Mom says she had a wonderful new years and that she loved the fireworks. I just 'hm' and 'uhuh' a lot. The stuff that pisses her off. I'm bored. Really bored after last night.

I'm also very tired.

1/ 2

8:03am

I am pissed. Mom rang. Well, she was meant to ring someone else but instead she must have accidentally ringed my number.

"Hey sweetie. Come see me if you can. I'm at the Hilton. Love ya, Fiona" She must have thought she was getting a voice mail box or something. Then she hanged up. Hilton? There's no 'Hilton' in France!

Fuck her. I hate her. I wish she wasn't my mother anymore.

A/n: Wow! Longest Chapter!! Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari


	25. Mariah, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (Duh!) I own Michelle Marquez and Wednesday. And Los Ventra's High School (The coolest school in the world!)

A/n: Thank-you to reviewers!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 25: Mariah, Diary III

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/3

3:17pm

We go back to school on Monday. I can not wait. Mom has been yelling on the phone with dad. Over the divorce again. And who wants to have FULL custody of me. I want mom too so I can stay here.

Michelle is doing way better since New Years.

Ah. New years was the best one I've been too. Tala and I didn't drink cause we watched over the others. Kai and Hilary got drunk. It was hilarious. Hilary strip teased him. It was funny cause at one stage she fell off the table into his lap.

Mom's yelling again. Be right back.

4:57pm

Dad arrived here. To take me 'home'. But my home is here. My friends are here. My boyfriend is here. I said that. But none heard me over the yelling. Lucky lee get's to be at college and away from this mess of a family, which he left behind.

Dad's now staying at the Rose. The most expensive hotel in the fucking world. Mom said it's to make me go to him. But I said I wanted to stay here. Then she left to go grocery shopping.

I just want to get out of this house.

1/ 4

12:15pm

I got my wish. Left a note saying I was staying at Wednesday's. Left at around 5:30. I had to walk ½ a mile just to get to her house. Hilary and Michelle were there already. They said they just rang to invite me but obviously, I was coming.

We played truth or dare. It might be a kiddies' game but it became useful. Especially when Michelle asked Wednesday, what her real name was.

Veronica Chloe James.

Us three almost fell off our seats when she said that. Hilarious. Then Hilary got dared to leave a sexy message on Kai's cell. We had to leave the room just so Kai couldn't hear us laughing.

Last night was great.

Until I had to come home.

1/7

1:15am

I am in a park. Waiting for Tala. I am 3 miles outside of Bridge Waters. I ran away. Dad and mom had another fight in front of me this morning. Once they both left for their lawyers, I left. Packed up and walked my way to this park. Haven't been writing much. Went shopping yesterday. Brought new black stockings.

That's all I could afford. Cause mom hasn't given me my allowance.

Stupid bitch.

Where is Tala? I can barely see what I am writing. Well, that's what you get when you sitting on a park bench, under a flashing, un-bright light.

Here he is.

1/7

6:53am

I am so tired. Tala is asleep right next to me. I should have been asleep hours ago, but no. I have insomnia. I kept turning and tossing until I decided to write in this journal. Tala had to carry me to his car. It took us a while to get back cause, he's a mole and need to get petrol. We got home at 2:30.

And Tala fell asleep straight away. Lucky bastard.

I hate myself.

9:30pm

Back to hell. Actually slept when I got in. Mom left me a note saying that she was going to her sister's tonight. Rang Hilz, got her message machine. Ate. I think mom needs to buy real food, as I don't think I can live off coke, chocolate, plain chips and frozen dinners.

Why am I complaining? I love this stuff. Though I have had it for the last week. So now, I am not tired. I am so not ready to go back to school on Monday. Why does it already have to be Saturday?

I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. Or to be in a different life.

1/8

3:45am

GUESS NOT.

I HATE MY MOTHER.

I HATE MY FATHER.

I HATE MY FAMILY.

I HATE MY BROTHER.

I HATE MY LIFE.

I HATE MYSELF.

4:57am

Why do I write in this thing?

What is the point when it just makes me more depressed.

I give up.

Officially.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review? Please.

Ms. Hiwatari


	26. Tala, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, Veronica Cleo James 'Wednesday' and Lose Ventra's High School.

A/n: Thank-you to reviewers!

Not To Fade Away

Chapter 26: Tala, Diary III

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/9

My girlfriend is depressed. One of my best mates is anorexic.

What a great day to start the new term. Mariah didn't even show up. I just rang her to see what was up and her mom said Mariah couldn't get out of bed this morning.

My life has hit a rut.

Everything was great and running smoothly as it could and then BAM!

Michelle breaks up with Ray. Ray leaves and has stopped talking to everyone. Max has not been eating properly. Mariah's dad is back in town. And her parnets are getting devorced. Wednesday is depressed about her mother . And Mariah is now depressed.

Only Hilary and Kai seem normal, and let my tell you they are not normal. Escpically Hilary.

1/10

Mariah did not come to school again. Wednesday didn't come either. She has a cold. Today was boring.

Physics, Chemsirty, Graphics, Maths, English, Gym, French. Boring day. Boring Lessons. I'm hungry.

1/10

I have yearbook pictures next week. Urgh. I'll have to look nice.

Great.

1/11

I visited Mariah after school today. She was under her covers, so then I joined her. At least she didn't scream and kick for me to get out. We layed under there for like two hours before she even said a word. She looked pretty bad. Her skin was pale and her hair seemed to lose it's shine and she didn't smile. Not once. She didn't laugh. She asked if michelle and hilary were okay. And if she had any homework. I told her about yearbook photos were on next Tuesday. She didn't respond for a little while after that. Mariah's mom called me down and asked me if I could make Mariah at least take a bite of something to eat. I carried the tray of two pieces toast with peanut butter and a glass of juice back up to Mariah's room. I put the tray on her desk and then pulled the covers off her.

She screamed and glared at me. I held the tray up.

"You eat." Mariah shook her head. "You need to eat. Just even a bite and a sip?" I asked. She looked from me to the tray and nodded her head. She ate one whole piece and drank half of the glass. I ate the other half. And then I gave Mariah a bath cause she smelled kinda funky. I have never washed anyone else's hair and, I tell you, it is kinda weird. But now she at least smells nice.

I came home. Watched some TV. Am about to go to bed.

Tired, I guess.

1/11

Mariah came today. Michelle tried to carry her inside to school. But Michelle couldn't even get her off the ground so I hostled both over my shoulders and carried them. Mariah was quiet and didn't eat much though I have a feeling she was the one behind Kai's disappearing grapes. It was funny watching him look for them and then get mad at everyone. Michelle dropped Mariah home and I walked home with Kai, alone. Which is the first in like all year. I did some laundry as I have seemed to run out of clothes. I found Mariah's pink bra… I wonder how that got in there.

1/12

Today's Friday. Duh. No parties this weekend. Lace is grounded and Craze is in atlanic city until Monday. So, tomorrow night we are going out to dinner in a resruant to act like civilized people. But tonight we're hanging out at Max's cause he's dad won't be home. Just Hilary, Michelle, Kai, Mariah and Wednesday. Wednesday came to school today wearing like eight layers of clothing.

It was funny when she tried to take off one of her jumpers. She knocked Hilary over into Kai. I am supplying a bottle of Vodka. And a six-pack of beer for us manly men.

1/13

Manly men we were. Our little group is smaller now that Ray's left. We have Michelle who has no boyfriend anymore and I feel bad for her. I noticed it last night when she went to the bathroom and didn't come back for like 45 minutes. I went and found her in Max's room. Playing with his teletubbie. She looked pretty sad so I just hit her over the head with a pillow. It started a pillow fight with a girl how is 12 inches shorter than me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari!


	27. Max, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, Veronica Chloe 'Wednesday' James and Los Ventra's High School.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 27: Max, Diary IV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/14

6:57am

Breakfast: 1 small apple.

Goal: 80lbs

Current: 85lbs

Saying of the day: Don't let food control you, let you control the food.

I am stabbing myself right now. I didn't lose ANY weight over the holidays and only just within the last week or so, lost 4 pounds! Photo's on Tuesday. I will most likely be fat and ugly looking in my photo.

I hate myself.

1/15

5:18pm

Lunch: ½ chocolate-chip cookie. 7 grapes.

I'm so tired. Almost fell asleep in Gym. Standing. Dad left me a note saying to go and 'nuke' my self a frozen dinner.

Yer right. That's just full of fat.

1/16

4:37pm

Breakfast: Nothing.  
Lunch: 1 small peach.

Goal: 80lbs  
Current: 84lbs

Saying of the day: Screw you dad.

I hate him. I hate him.

I am so going to look horrible in my photo. Hilary spent almost the entire lunch trying to get Kai to fix his hair while Michelle grumbled because her eyeliner broke that morning and she had none. So, Wednesday was left in charge of Michelle's make-up because apparently Michelle's mom wanted a 'nice' photo of Michelle this year. We couldn't help but laugh when she told us that.

Oh well. Can't help fate.

1/17

2:47am

It feels emptiness.

It feels the constant pang in the heart.

It's body is eroding.

It's soul is losing the will to live.

It's mind is losing sense to live.

It's heart gives up half-way.

It lives a life, where it's half empty or half full.

It's soul is unique.

It's soul is a individual.

It's brain is a fantasy-land.

It's brain is a mystery.

It's heart is romantic.

It's heart is trusting.

It's sadness is a disease.

It's everywhere.

In the heart. In the brain. The soul.

It's in you.

And it's in me.

It shouted 'I' in the heart of the beast.

5pm.

Breakfast: ½ a piece of toast. (Low fat butter)  
Lunch: McDonalds chicken ceaser salad, Small diet coke.

Goal: 80lbs

Current: 84lbs

Saying of the day: Do you want fat with that?

I know. I ate at McDonalds. I couldn't resist. At least it wasn't so fatty. Didn't go to school. Went to the mall instead. By myself for a change. Dad didn't seem care that I couldn't sleep and ended up watching TV from 3am. There is some crap on that time of the day.

While dad was having a shower, I stole $200 bucks even though I already had a $150. I left before he even got out. Public buses at peak hour is not a good thing, It was so cramped and hot and sweaty, I think my eyeliner was about to melt by the time I got off. Went shopping. Brought clothes. New pair of chucks. Then I saw Doc martins. I just had to have them.

Then I ate lunch, alone, like a fucking dork.

Scratch that. I am a fucking dork.

An ugly, fat dork.

I hate myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please review! Also I am trying to come up with a better summary! If you think of one, please P/IM me or leave it as a review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	28. Wednesday, Diary II

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, Veronica 'Wednesday' Chloe James and Los Ventra's high school.

A/n: Thank-you to all!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 28: Wednesday, Diary II

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/27

1:35pm

Friday night.

No Homework. Did it in Study hall. No parties.

Yet. And yet is the key word. Mom is home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Though grandma and grandpa are over. I can hear raised voices like those that I am not meant to hear what they are saying and I can hear what they are saying. I am almost finished the first season of Buffy the vampire slayer.

Yes. Buffy. Michelle is making me watching it. She says it's the 'coolest, funniest TV show created ever!'

It is good. Buffy just goes around kicking vampire's ass and flirts with that angel dude that is a vampire. Well. Going to have dinner with Satan, his wife and the devil.

1/28

12:02am

Did not believe what happened, happened. But it did.

I am moving into Grandma's and Grandpa's. Tomorrow. I mean today. Why?

Mom is moving to London. For a job. Leaving me behind. She is leaving in a couple of days. She should have told me before today. Now I am mad. At all three. I know what grandma and grandpa are like.

TOTAL DICKWIT! I HATE THEM! THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME WALK TO THE FUCKING MALL WITH OUT SUPERVISION AND KNOWING WHAT I'LL DO!

So I threw my plate at the wall. Stomped up stairs. Putted on the lord of the rings soundtrack on the highest my CD player can go. They tried talking to me. What they go in response was a shoe flying at the door. I realized that most of my shoes were in my closet. So I threw a high heel at the door. It's kinda stuck in the door. Where am I going to sleep?! Hello! They only have a one bedroom little box at retirement village.

Oh no.

No no no no no no no no. THEY ARE NOT MOVING IN HERE! No. I am moving into Hil's. She won't mind.

I need Max.

5pm

I got Max. Rang him. Told him that he is staying at my house for the night. Told him to put as much black on as possible. He came over. I ran down stairs, opened the door. Dragged him into the lounge room. Cause Mom, grand-idiots (WHO SLEPT OVER!) were. I think grandma had a heart attack when she saw Max. I smirked and mom death glared me. Bitch, you're the one who is leaving me. I turned off my music.

I have to admit. It was being to hurt my ears. We had sex.

On purpose! I have to laugh. Hahahahaha. Loud. Then G-bitch tried to wake us up at 7am. Pfft. I said fuck off. Did get up three hours later. Max had to leave. I thought I might've cried. He was going over to Kai's for some reason. Mom dragged me shopping. I knocked over things on purpose. Turns out she was buying me my own computer because she's taking the other with her. That was nice…. Turns out, she had been saving for months and she was meant to get it for Christmas but she didn't have enough time to get it and also I wasn't there. Then she was going to tell me three weeks ago but g-bitch kept saying that she was abandoning me even though she's only going for 6 months.

I didn't know that she was only going for six months. G-bitch made it out that she was going away for like the rest of my life. And they are moving in. Like I said.

And mom told them that she knows that I have been having sex.

Then she told me that she told them that she hasn't been a virgin since she was 15.

1/29

2:47pm

Helped mom pack today. It was funny. She STILL has clothes from the eighties. Hahaha. What a dick. I'll miss her. Man, I think I need to cry. I'm also hungry.

7:06pm

Michelle brought a kitten. She just rang to tell me that. A black girl kitten named Frenchie.

Do not ask me why she named to kitten that. Poor kitten. Mom wanted to play monopoly. I won. Per usual. Then I watched the first half of season two of buffy. Now I am sleepy. Something about Italian food, that makes me sleepy. Oh well. I'm going to watch more buffy.

1/30

11:37am

Study hall. Hilary is sitting on Kai. And they are kissing. I am turning away while they exchange saliva. EW. It's not that disgusting. Wait, did I just say that? OH MY GOD I AM A FUCKWIT! That little guy with bush amount of hair is staring. Freak. Michelle has gone to the bathroom, which was 20 years ago.

I am bored. Serious. Max isn't at school. I am still bored. And I'm hungry. Wait.

I FOUND FOOD PEOPLE! In Michelle's bag. Trust her to walk around with a bag of chocolate covered peanuts, but who cares, their yum as hell. And she's still not back; though Kai and Hil have stopped PDAing thank the lord.

3:45pm

Mom is at work until eight. She left a message. With strict instructions not to eat until she gets home. She also said that she's bringing take-away home. Yum. More junk food. I have the music on full blast. Hahaha. I wonder if the neighbors ever complain about the amount of noise that comes from this house.

A mystery. A mystery indeed. Oh well. I brought hair dye on the way home. I think I am going to change from long blonde to like… wait what color I brought….

BLACK! Must ring my hairdresser!

6:39pm

My hairdresser is Hilary btw. She cutted it short. Choppy just underneath the ears. And then we dyed it black. I look Fab. Hil had to go. Well to Kai's. They seem so horny lately.

EW.

I just said…

EW. Yuk. Yuk. Yuk. Mental images!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EW. EW. EW. That's all I have to say. I am going to leave this journal until I have regained my stomach.

10:28pm

McDonalds. McChicken burger meal. Medium with diet coke. Yum. My favorite. If I could have it, I would eat that everyday for dinner. Mom had her favorite. Big Mac. If I ate a big Mac I would die of stomach being to full.

Hahaha. Watched another two episodes of buffy, season 2. Am now sleepy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: It's fun writing for Wednesday, she's so real. She'll be popping up a lot in the next couple of chapters. Happy holidays!

Ms. Hiwatari


	29. Kenny, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez and Wednesday. Or or Myspace. Com!

A/n: Thank-you reviewers. Kenny is here.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 29: Kenny, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2/6

5:57pm

I am going to fail. They announced the practice exams are going too held between March 17 to March 29. That just gives us just over a month to prepare. I do not think I can do it! And I do not have any friends to turn to!

The only thing properly on Tyson's brain is either the football final coming up or how many chicks he can sleep with at the next party he goes to. Hilary is no better. All she does hang around Marquez 24/7. I have noticed that that group has been going to school a lot more. I wonder if it is because exams are coming up.

Michelle will get number one spot in our grade. I know already. I can feel my loss to her. All I can do is study more and more. Make up a schedule to do what subject at what time. I know she is not very good in the study department. Like take today for a fact. Today our Sose class was in the computer labs. We had to do research assignment for something to do with Hitler. Michelle and Hilary were late so they had to sit next to me, were the only spare seats were. They talked loudly. Hilary ate chocolate cake. Michelle kept bumping me. I looked over at their screens at one stage. At the toolbar at the bottom of Michelle's computer was word document, Adolf Hitler at and which was sitting open on the screen. Hilary was typing away madly on a word document. I remember we had to work in partners but since there was an uneven number, I was left out.

(I had looked at Ray who seemed to have cut his hair and started wearing something like what Tyson wears now. All hope was lost at that sight.) At the end of class, we had to show something that we had done. I showed five pages of written work. Michelle and Hilary handed in 11. I cannot believe it! But there is two of them and only one of me; I guess it is natural that they had done more work… right? Or is it that I am becoming slow in my advantaging age?

I am almost 16. On June 26, it will be my sixteenth birthday. It is not like I have someone to celebrate with. I am going to do my maths homework.

2/7

3:47pm

I am still going to fail. Ran into Max today. …… He is so TALL! He is taller than Ray and Tyson now! He is almost as tall Kai, who is 6'2'' along with Tala. He must have cracked 6'' now. And he has that 'emo' hair. And he wears eyeliner. And all black.

Just like Michelle. I do not believe they hang out with her still! He grunted 'sorry' and carried on down the hallway. I am 15. And just have made 5'2''! When am I ever going to grow? Huh? When? In like two thousand years?

Never mind this. I am going to do my homework.

2/8  
3:25pm

OH MY GOD!!

Today… Today will be remembered. Everything was normal until lunch. I sat my normal table along with the rest of the 'nerds' as we are classed. Hilary and _her _group move to another table every lunchtime. So today, they sat at the middle table. Where Tyson's group usually sit. Everything was cheery until they turned up. Stacy told them to 'shoo' like they were dirty cats. Michelle stood up on her chair (She is only 5'' and Stacy is 5'8'') and then PUNCHED Stacy in the face! Stacy fell on the floor with her tray landing on her! Tyson's face went this dark purple color. I thought HE was going to punch Michelle! Then Kai stood up, and he seemed to TOWER of Tyson and then Kai just punched him in the face! Then this huge fight was going on. Then the principal and some teachers came and broke it up.

I found out later that Michelle, Kai, Tala, Hilary, some girl called Lace (I wonder if it is her real name?) and Some guy whose her boyfriend, Craze (What is with these names?) got suspended for a week. Everyone was talking about it all afternoon. I could not sit next to anyone who did not want to talk about. I sat next to Lisa in Chemistry. She told me when she gets home; Michelle would have been locked in the house, with Michelle's older but Lisa's younger sister, Alicia. I think she is quad number 3. I know that Melissa, Quad number two, is Stacy's best friend.

I have homework to do now.

2/9

11:15pm

I cannot believe how much study I have done. Started to cram in to the brain. Today I study for Maths and Biology. Sat with Lisa in the library today. We worked on our Sose projects. She does Ancient history. (I do Modern) We talked about what subjects we are doing and what subjects we want to do next year. I decided I want to do science. But I do three now and I have to only chose two. She told me how when she got home, Michelle was sitting in front of the TV, yelling at it because someone was trying to 'run her off the road'. That reminded me of when Tyson used to yell at Kai when they played the PS2 because Kai would always win and make it look easy while leaving Tyson looking like a monkey.

Then that reminded me how much we had changed since last year. School was much quieter than usual. I guess we were missing some of the loudest people.

Well. Kai is not that loud. But Michelle can make enough noise for him. That made me laugh. Oh well. Bedtime.

2/11

3pm

I was extremely busy yesterday. Explains no entry. Read one of the books I got on Adolf Hitler today. That is all. Craze is holding a party. I think I might go.

I. DO. NOT. BELIEVE. I. JUST. SAID. THAT!

Come on. I am dying to know what Hilary and all that like to do now. To know why they do this almost every weekend.

I am going to go.

2/12

7:35pm

Bad idea.

Okay. I told mom and dad that I was studying at friends. They believed me. Went to the party. Saw Lisa there. (I wonder why?) Saw Hilary. Saw Max. I stood next to a table. With… drinks on it.

I woke up this morning. With a hangover. Bad Idea to drink.

I have been lying down all day. I hate alcohol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay. Chose your vote:

A/ Your favorite character and why.

B/ what you WANT to happen.  
C/The, relationships you WANT to happen!

Cast your vote!

Ms. Hiwatari

Ps. REVIEW TO VOTE!


	30. Kai, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, Michelle Marquez and Veronica James.

A/n: Thank-you to your lovely reviews and suggestions! All are taken into account!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 30: Kai, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2/13

9:16pm

I just got home from Shopping with Michelle.

It was… interesting.

It started when I went to meet her at her work.

I cannot believe she actually got a job at Wal-Mart.

So I had to _help _her price the two shelves' that she could not reach.

It must be hard to be 5'.  
So then, she dragged me to the fruit shop. She brought one of like eight different shops before we went to go and get Hilary's present.

The woman, who served us, kept looking at me as I was cheating on Hilary with Michelle because Michelle kept saying 'She's going to love this!'

Then I remember.

Nobody is going to give Michelle a present.  
She has _nobody. _

2/14

11:59pm

Michelle did not turn up today.

Three guesses why.

I gave my present to Hilary at Lunch. A ring on a necklace. Because I know, she will lose it.

Then she _had _to kiss me in front of everyone.

I asked if she knew that Michelle was not coming. Hilary said that Michelle rang her last night to ask about their Sose assignment and said she was not 'feeling well'

Then I went to Hilary's for the evening. She made me dinner.

Toasted cheese on toast with a bottle of vodka and strawberries.  
Lovely. It is the thought that counts, I guess.  
I think I can hear noises from upstairs.  
Why does Tala have to live RIGHT above me?!

2/15

4:08pm

Spent the day at home.

I have a cold.  
Tala came down this morning, on his way to school.   
And then laughed at me.

I still had the strength to punch him in the face.

Dickhead.

Watched TV while being in bed.

That was so lazy of me.

I cannot believe some people do this as a living.

It makes me feel like I am a pig.

2/16

2:36pm

Michelle is in my bathroom.

Why?

She was bashed.

By Stacy, _Tyson's _Girlfriend. And several of Stacy's friends.

She is having a shower. I gave her some of my clothes.

I hope they fit.  
Yet… I have a feeling they do not.

I guess because, I am like… 40 pounds bigger and about 13 inches taller.

Ha.

That made me laugh.

Why?

I do not know why.

10:20pm

Michelle's home.

Safe. I rang Hilary.

She came and got her.

Then I paid I nice little visit to Mr. Granger.

This ended me kicking him in the stomach and punching him in the jaw.

That felt good. To work off all that tension.

I feel like two-minute noodles.

2/17

3:09pm

I feel better now.

Went to school today.

Michelle came.

With many bruises on her face.

Let us say, that Stacy was not too popular today.

I watched her get tripped over. Then when she got up, she was slammed into the lockers.

Bitch.

Tala gave Michelle a bag of lollypops.

It was like he was a doctor giving a lollypop to a little kid after they had just got their needle taken.

That image is wrong.

So very wrong!

3:30pm

Still am…

It's still gross.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: No, Michelle and Kai ARE NOT going to 'hook-up'. They are just really close friends. (Like best friends) I don't think this story will be updated before Christmas. Merry Christmas!

Ms. Hiwatari

P.S I need Michelle's Middle name. Anyone got an idea?


	31. Hilary, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, Veronica James and the plot.

A/n: Thanks for reviews! I came up with this just before work the other day. Hope everyone had a merry new years!!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 31: Hilary, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2/21

7:35pm

Spent the afternoon at Michelle's. She's helping me with my François vocabs. She told me what she got for her half-yearly. I almost fainted in my chair. Then she told me what she came in the school's own ranking system for grade 9's.

Number one. She beated Lisa, her own sister and Kenny. How? Well, she is a fucking genius. I mean, she's fluent in French and German and Spanish. I can't even speak English properly.

Mom's home. Though she's downstairs, on the phone, yelling. About our insurance on the house. She came home at 6. Made me dinner. We ate at the dinner table, like a family.

Minus the Father. Well, duh. The stupid fuck-head ran away with his sectary to Cuba. Michelle still looks pretty bad. She said she was walking home from Leon's (The supermarket, not the school's resident crack-head) when Stacy and fellow friends jumped her.

Fuck-Heads.

2/22

Los Palma's County Park.

I am meant to be in Maths. Can't be bothered going to school today. Michelle should be here soon. So should Mariah and Wednesday. Mariah rang at 10:30 last night. Mentioning school. All I could do was moan in disgust. School's over-rated anyway. Just three months and we're finished grade 10.

Then year 11. Harder school work. That makes me wanna chuck. I'll be sixteen in 2 weeks time. Wonder if Daddy-Dearest will get me anything.

Santa Cruz District Park, 11:52pm

It's almost 12. Haven't been home yet. Don't want to go home anyway. Dad's there. 'He want's us back'. I think that's short for, 'My girlfriend stole all of my money and ran off just like I did'.

That's what Mom said on the phone. She said she will call me when she wants me to come home. She said to stay at a friend's house until then. I said I was at Michelle's.

Mom's ringing.

2/23

2:30am

Home now. Dad was on the front porch when I got there. Waiting for me, I guess. I just walked past him, and just go inside, slamming the door in his face. I heard him call to me. Mom gave me a hug. I think she had been crying. Why was he here?

I don't know. Don't Care. I just want him too leave.

And never return. Forever. Mom and are way better off without him. Divorce rate now days is like 85. One day, Michelle's mom never saw the Quad's dad when they were 10 months old. Max's parents are divorced. Wednesday's dad left her mom for another woman. Mariah's are in the middle of a messy divorce.

WHY BOTHER EVER GETTING MARRIED!

Mom just went to bed. I'm sitting here, at my desk. Bored.

But I'm tired.

5:42pm

Mom's going to Grandma's for 5 days next week. She wants me too come. Michelle's coming over for dinner soon. She's going to help me with my François vocabs.

Again.

11:40pm

Dad came over, at 8:30, right in the middle of dinner. (Mom got caught in a high-way build up of traffic thanks to a car-crash) And he started yelling at Mom. He said he wants joint custody. And that he's going to take her to custody. Then he stormed out.

Michelle said her Mom's a lawyer and that Mom can use her anytime.

But I think Dad is going to make up shit about mom to make her like she's the bad guy. I'm going to have my say in court.

Fuck him.

11:59pm

Still hate him.

3/1

10:59pm - My birthday is 0/11 days away!

Haven't written for a while. Everyone's lives including mine are still fucked up. Wednesday is mad at her grandparent's because they went through her room while she was at school and then they grounded her for 3 weeks. Though Wednesday rang her mom and now she isn't grounded cause Wednesday's mom yelled at her own parents. Michelle is busy torturing me and Kai. Mariah is depressed even more. Though Tala seems to think that's because of the looming 'pretend' finals and then the real ones. And also the divorce is going to court on the 1st of April. Max is skinner, and nobody knows how to talk to him anymore. I can't even look at him in the eye anymore. Kai got his eyebrow priced. He looks so hot. Michelle's mom is representing my mom in court. That's so awesome. We had dinner at the Marquez's tonight. I now know the order of the quads.

Lisa. Melissa. Alicia. Michelle. - Same in height too. Lisa kept looking at me as if she was better than me. Just because I have black hair with white streaks, eyeliner and black nails and black clothes do not give anyone the permission to stare and judge me. Melissa is one of Stacy's friends. Her hair is so fake. Blonde is EW. I am so tired.

Ha-ha. I just thought of yesterday. I was meant to be in English. But I was in the Boys' locker room with Kai. Having Sex.

Hil + Kai LOVE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review!! I had lovely new years with Tory… HEHEHEHEHEHHEE Hahaha seriously, she's going to be so embarrassed!!

Ms. Hiwatari!


	32. Michelle, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I just own the plot, Michelle Marquez and Wednesday.

A/n: Thanks to reviewers!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 32: Michelle, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/2

7:09pm

Michelle, you are a bad, bad friend.

You are not meant to have 'feelings' for your best friends boyfriend.

Your also meant to be doing you English homework.

Not thinking about him.

3/3

4:57pm

Urgh. I disgust myself, 90 of the time. I never do anything right except for my school work. I'm a horrible person. Last year alone. Look what I did.

-Stole someone else's boyfriend.

-Took up smoking, again.

-Made someone else take up smoking.

-Made someone else take up drinking.

-Made other PEOPLE get A/ Tattoo. B/ Pricing

-Made other PEOPLE cut school.

-Ruined other PEOPLE'S relationships.

And they are my friends. Why? Go ask them. Ask them if they are on drugs. I ruin everything I touch/meet. Look. I can never keep a boy. I always take someone else's. Like right now.

I. Have. Feelings. For. Kai. Hiwatari.

My. Best. Friends. Boyfriend.

Disgust can only take you so far in your life.

3/ 4

10:29pm

Went to last night's party. With Hilary with her mom at her grandparent's place, I was kind bored/alone for like five minutes. I guess I didn't want to hang with anyone until I had drunk about a bottle of vodka. Then.

Kai.

Came up to me. Spoke to me.

WHY WAS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR TO ACT NORMAL AROUND HIM?!

I know why. Cause I'm a fuckhead. I skulled like half the bottle when he came over. I don't remember much after that. All I know is that I woke up this morning in my bed with a MASSIVE hangover.

I had to work at 12 anyway. Mom rang up saying I wasn't feeling well.

Which is the truth. I have a cold. I think it's a cold.

I like to think it's a fucking cold.

3/5

8:09am

I slept. I have the FLU. Mom woke me up. Took my temperature. 106. She won't let me out of bed.

Loser.

She's going to the library for me. To get me books. So. I am lying on my floor. Listening to the virgin suicides soundtrack. It's raining. Boring!

I think I will die of boredom.

2pm

So Mom came back soon after that. Though she wasn't the one who brought my stack of 25+ books up.

Kai. Saw my MOM at the library. She HAD to tell him that I was sick. Bitch. He came to see how I was. Then he said that I can't live off diet coke, plain chips and cookies. I told him to go and get me cookies. Urgh. Food.

I'm hungry.

I was reading this article in this magazine. It was old but I saw something.

'Re-invent the new you.'

So I was like. Ok. Cause I'm a knob. I asked my mom to measure how tall.

Hahahahaha. It was hilarious. 5'' exactly. And then I weighed myself. 92 ½ pounds. Okay… A little thin. So my plan is:

A/ Give up smoking.

B/ Give up drinking.

C/ Eat less Junk…. Poor Mr. Cookies.

D/ Exercise.

E/ Actually go to school to LEARN!

F/ Clean my room - That one is on the list cause I think I was a spider before.

Argh, I ran out of cough lollies.

DAMN IT!

3/6

12:14pm

Still at home.

Mom's downstairs, going over something. I pretty sure Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner.

That means that they are going to comment on EVERYTHING! Including the food. The house. Us. Mom. Our grades. Me. Lisa. Melissa. Alicia. How mom works hard.

So what? Mom's a single mom with 5 kids and she's a lawyer. Amy's in college now. Come on. Mom's a great mom even if she works like 5am till 9pm. She has to make money somehow.

I started cleaning my room. Well… Kinda. I plunked my ass on the ground after having a bath, pulling on every single warm piece of clothing on and stuffing myself with vitamins. I cleaned up around me.

I feel better already. Hilary comes home in three days.

My temperate is almost normal. Guess I'm getting better.

I think.

8:10pm

I want to die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm sorry it's short! Review though please?

Ms. Hiwatari


	33. Wednesday, Diary III

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle Marquez, the plot, Los Ventra's high-school and Wednesday.

A/n: Thank-you for the reviews! Remember, 'No Place like Home' the official big thing for this story needs reviews!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 33: Wednesday, Diary III

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/9

4:57pm

2 days till Hil's birthday. She came home today. She just rang as I was entering the door. Apparently Tuesdays are Bingo nights. Freedom from 2:58pm to 8:30. They have a lot of rules. So I usually send mom a text message with the dumb ass rule and she rings back some hours later and yells at them over the phone.

Sunday was the latest. Mariah and I went shopping. Mariah on the credit card she owns and is paid for by her dad and me, on my savings. I came home from shopping all day, tired and hungry. And then they started on me.

'Why did you buy that? You don't need that! $250 for a new pair of HIGH HEELED SHOES!' I heard that for like hours and all through the mush they call dinner. I brought Hil a locket. With a split picture of us four girls. Michelle… she's depressed. And Mariah is coming back to her usual ways.

I'm actually studying for the prac-exams. Michelle was helping me with my French vocabs along with Hilary but she hasn't set another study date. She came to school yesterday with NO eyeliner/black fingernail paint. I almost fainted along with half the school. She's been distancing herself since the being of the week.

3/10

9:08pm

Hilary came to school. Michelle did the avoiding thing again. She wore gray cargo's, white polo shirt and white ked's to school. Her hair is shorter. She must have got another hair-cut. Kai went missing during Lunch, I asked him about it in Maths. He said he went to talk to Michelle. He was pretty upset.

Came home from school. All of my high-heels were placed on the kitchen table. All 29 pairs of them. From the black leather cork ones to my newest ones, red dots on white with a cork heel. They asked me how many pairs of heels do I plan on buying. I told them being 5'6'' to a 6'1'' boyfriend does not rule. It sucks and I like heels. They make me a woman.

They said I am not allowed to buy high heels. I went to my room. They sleep in the downstairs guest bedroom, sucker's. I texted Mom. Suckers. Finished Buffy. I brought the whole series in that box-set thingy on Sunday. Hehe. They would have a heart attack over the price on that. Then I had to carry them all back up stairs. I had to put them back into the shoe thingies that are metal things and slide out. I realized that all of my clothes had been picked up my floor and re-hung up. Some had been ironed and washed. I didn't care. Then I realized.

They had cleaned my room. My sheets had been washed. My bed was made. My curtains were open and so was the window (Usually I have the air-con 24/7). My desk was rearranged so it was neat. I did not chuck a hissy fit.

I calmed down, and sat in my closet for the next 2 hours waiting for dinner. It's horrible. I can't even leave the house of a afternoon to go to Hil's/Mariah's/Michelle's cause there's a pole up their ass so far it comes out of their mouth.

Anyway. I hate them. 4 months till mom comes back.

I can't wait.

3/12

8:19pm

Hilary's birthday yesterday. Massive party last night. Got drunk. Danced. Partied till the break of dawn. Literally. I gave her the locket. But she didn't put it on. I insisted cause I knew she would lose it very easily. Michelle seemed lost. She kinda hung back and gave Hilary this expensive dress from Emily the Strange. Hilary jumped on her and hugged her and said thank-you a million times but Michelle just patted her back and said happy 16th Hil.

Came home. Showered. G-Ma and G-Pa were a bowls. They came home after I had just woke from a nap. Very luckily. I had fed them a lie saying I was staying the night at Mariah's. Well, Mariah was there.

So not an entire lie. I am enjoying these chips.

Hm… real good.

3/13

6:20pm

Possibly the worst day to go to school today.

First things first: Kai and Hilary broke up.

Second thing: In front of the entire 10/11th grade in the cafeteria.

Third thing: I have never seen Kai raise his voice like that.

Fourth thing: It was kind of scary.

And finally, Max avoided me all day.

Shit head of a day. Don't feel like talking much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry it's short. Review peoples!

Ms. Hiwatari


	34. Mariah, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, Michelle Marquez, Veronica James and the School.

A/n: Thanks-you for reviews!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 34: Mariah, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/15

3:09am

Max is in hospital. He collapsed during Gym. I stayed in the hospital visiting hours were over and they had to kick me out. Now, I can't sleep. I'm so worried about him. He looked so bad. So pale. And thin.

He's anorexic. I had seen it. And I should've told someone about it. Well. I did. Tala, Michelle, Kai, Hilary, and I confronted him about it. Well, that was a month ago. He brushed it off, saying that he had grown 11 inches in the past month and that he was healthy and eating properly.

I AM SUCH A LOSER FOR BELIEVING HIM!

Hospital Car Park -7:20am?

7:30am is when hospital visiting hours begin. I yawned. That's good, I guess. I don't know what I'll say when I'll work in the room.

"Hi Max! How are you?" - All cheerful like that? No! That will be so rude. Argh! Why don't I know what to say?

2pm

I had to get out. Max was still asleep when I walked into the room. I just sat next to him.

Forever.

And ever.

Until Michelle arrived. She has a note from her mom to excuse her from periods 7th and 8th. So tired.

3/16

11:29am

Taking the day off. Mom talked about the divorce last night. She says it's going to court. And dad saying shit. Hil's dad has come back too, for custody, divorce, and all that. Mom said that I did have to go to school. Though I at least had to do some study. Did Maths homework. That made her happy.

It's getting warm. No rain now. Its 24/7 sunshine all day. I cleaned my room. Putted out the washing. Washed my sheets. Now I am bored. Nothing on TV.

Just bored now.

3:45pm

I don't believe it's just raining.

I just said before it was 24/7 sunshine all day and now it's pouring down. I checked the radar. There's a massive ban of clouds coming our way. It's freaky. I'm actually wearing a sweater. And enjoying these kettles chips. Hm. Except they get everything greasy and yucky and are greasing this page. I have a date for tomorrow night with Tala… but I don't know if it is still on cause of the Max situation.

Tomorrow is my first exam. French. At least, Michelle, Hilary, Kai, Wednesday and Tala are all in the same class. Michelle would've had her first exam today. Poor girl. I keep expecting her to have a mental breakdown. Though I do think that Hilary will have one over her break-up with Kai. And Michelle and Kai have been close lately, just before Valentine's day, now that I think of it.

No way! Maybe the reason why Kai broke-up with Hils is that he's actually seeing Michelle behind her back!

Nah… totally not true! I do not believe that.

3/17

7:30pm

I TOTALLY BOMBED THE EXAM!

I think. I think I did bad even though it's a prac and we get our results back from this one to work out where we went wrong.

I think I got every single translation wrong. I'm such an idiot. Mom isn't home. So, I had to have dinner alone. And I can't study for tomorrow's Biology prac exam. Hilary rang me before, freaking out.

Tomorrow's Program:

- 8:42am - Homeroom, Rm. 219. Mrs. Dunway is going to be late again.

- 8:54am - First Period - Art. Completing painting.

- 9:37am - Second period - Maths. Revision.

- 10:11am - Third Period - Chemistry. Revision also.

- 10:57am - Biology exam- Replaces period four and five.

- 12:45pm - Lunch. Takes up period 5.

- 1:20pm - Sixth Period - French. Bludge. Properly study lesson instead.

- 2:05pm - Seventh Period - English. Revision of freaking adverbs and all that crap.

So that's tomorrow. At least I can catch glimpse of my Bio book before hand unlike my French Exam that, was first up at 8:50am. CRAP! I'm bored but I need to study.

3/18

4:55pm

Just got of the phone with Max. He's 'getting better'. I think he doesn't have to do his prac exams and he just get's to do the real ones. He's meant to get out in a week and a half, if he keeps gaining weight. He's meant to be something like, 54 kilos, but he's something like 42 now. They said when he reaches 47, he can be released. He's also going into therapy.

I think I did ok on my Bio exam. I read my entire biology book, front to back, twice during Maths because our maths teacher was away and we were told to revise. I hope I at least do well. Hilary freaked me out this morning. She kept biting her nails and saying that she was doomed. Kai and Tala kind of don't hang around us that much anymore. They kind of hang around, but away from us. Tala told me he needs to support Kai, and that it's nothing against me. I don't care. It's all right, it's not as I'm mad about that. I saw Ray enter the exam room.

And Michelle. Michelle still hides in the library and I see her enter it, and I just want to drag her out of it whether or not she cares. I bet Michelle does really well. She get's straight A+'s.

All the freaking Time! And all she does is do her homework. I wish I could be like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: REVIEW peoples! Please! This fic needs loving! Also, Tory Carmichael and my self's combined story, 'That Girl in Question' needs some loving too!

Ms. Hiwatari


	35. Tala, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just Veronica James and Michelle Marquez and the plot!

A/n: Thanks for reviews! The story will end early June 2006. And their in late March atm, so that means three months left!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 35: Tala, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/30

The Exams finished yesterday. I did not have many. Well, compare to Michelle who took an exam for every single subject. Poor girl.

Poor everyone. Max is being discharged from hospital if everything goes to plan and if he signs the consent forms for a therapist. Wednesday is always by his side. Hilary.

I do not want to say anything about her. I love the chick and her and Kai breaking up seemed to cause an apocalypse. Kai is depressed. And he will not admit it.

Stuck-up, depressed, non-talking boy. It is his own fault. He is the one who dumped her. I am not going to baby him.

Later:

I could resist.

I had to go upstairs and barge in. Kai was slouched on the couch while, a extremely tiny looking Michelle, who was wrapped up in a blanket the size of three of her if she was six foot (Well, it was only 57 out side and also it was raining again.) Michelle was playing the X-Box on the ground. Kai stared at the screen and grunted hello. Michelle said hello then sweared at the TV screen.

Man, that girl can play a good game of Mortal Combat. But, cause she swares that much at the TV screen that you cannot concentrate.

Wednesday called. Max is spending another three days in hospital. He came over with a fever this afternoon.

3/31

It seems a lifetime ago, that I would spend my Friday & Saturday nights out, drinking and partying with my friends now.

Hilary is at Wednesday's. I think their having a chick flick thingy. Max is in hospital. Kai is up stairs with his NBF, Michelle. I think I can actually here her screaming 'fuck' at the TV. Mariah is coming over any second.

Yes. Over. My house. I met her dad the other day. I was going over there, to tutor her in the Maths Exam. He glared at me then asked me who I was. I said I was Mariah's boyfriend. Then he glared at me again, well he never stopped glaring at me but anyway then he goes, "Mariah's not allowed a boyfriend. You're not going into that house." Then Mariah's mom came out, dragged me in and then told me not listen to the 'asshole'.

That is what she said, not me. I already knew he was an asshole.

1/ 4

Aprils Fools!

Hahahahaha. I have always wanted to do that. Mariah and I did pull a prank on Kai this morning. It seems that Michelle slept over.

Well, she was asleep on the floor in that giant blanket with an X-Box controller still in her hand. Kai was sitting up right on the couch. It was chilly in that apartment man. My central heat is on 78 at the moment, Kai's was on 52.

Maybe he was pretending he was back in Russia? Ha. Mariah turned up the heat.

Wow. That sounded so sexy and dirty. Man she can turn up that heat. Then we short-sheeted Kai's bed and re timed all the clocks so they were an hour ahead.

I do not think he is realized yet.

2/4

Kai found out. Then he barged through the front door then whacked me over the head and then asked if I had any food cause apparently Michelle ate every single thing including the pickles that were in the back of the fridge. I would be surprised if she even gains half a pound from eating all that crap.

That reminds me of Max. He should be getting out today. Later. I think he is going home at 6. I am worried. Will he keep putting on weight?

Or will he just go back to starving?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry, I have writers block for Exodus, But I am trying to write it! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	36. Wednesday, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Michelle & Wednesday & the plot.

A/n: Thanks reviewers.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 36: Wednesday, Dairy IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4/7

7:15pm

The 'real' exams start in two weeks.

Monday, 17th.

Mom comes back in two and a half months. I cannot wait. I am so over g-ma and g-pa.

They suck monkey crap! All I do at the moment is study, every afternoon, take a break for dinner then study until my head is done in then sleep, go to school and repeat process.

And it is still not good enough for them. Hello! You are only minding me for my mom while she is in London. She will be back soon, so then you can fuck off from my life. Right now, it is a Friday night, and look, what I am doing.

Writing in my journal and reading my Francis vo-cab book while sipping diet coke in my pj's at 7:20pm at night. 7 months ago, I was partying until like 4am on the streets with my fellow drunk pals and now look at us. It's as if we've split. Max's is finally out of hospital.

You know that whole situation. He said, "We need space", so I'm giving him space. How much space does he want? A hundred freaking miles! He might as well break up with me. Yet, I said that yesterday as well. As you, know.

I just don't get boys sometimes. Why won't he just say something that means I can stop worrying!

No. He can't. Cause he's a boy.

4/8

3:57pm

They left. Thank the stars.

G-Ma and G-Pa. To dinner with their friends, out in Santa Cruz.

This means I have, about five hours by myself. And I am not doing anymore studying. I think I'll crack the shits if I do anymore. I haven't been writing much. Guess why?

Study. Study. Study. Boring. Boring. Boring. Everyday. Everyday. Everyday.

Cause I want to do good for once. Had to ring Michelle before. Had to ask her about, quadratic functions. She launched into this huge speech about how blah. I tuned her out after like thirty seconds. Then I asked her, if I could photocopy her work. I like being friends with a genius. I bet Michelle will get straight A's again.

4/9

11:46pm

Hilary rang after that. We went out for a couple hours with the girls. Michelle, Mariah, Hils and I. Like old times. And it felt like old times.

Michelle has gone back to the old self. Crazy hair, black nails, black clothes and black eyeliner. Thank the heavens, because I was beginning to think she had lost her mind. We got so drunk; I had to pretend I was sober and left a message for G-ma and G-pa that I was staying at Hils, which was somewhat true. Though it took us hours to walk there because Mariah kept falling over. I don't remember why though. She's such a loser.

I got home this morning. And I thought someone had died by the feeling as I stepped inside. There was no noise what so ever. "Hello?" I asked, kind of softly/loudly. And I heard running. Then I thought robbers were inside so I jumped over the couch and then I heard g-ma say

"Veronica!!!" What a spastic. It turns out; they thought I was dead because I wasn't home when they arrived back. Um, hello. I left you a message. So, I proved that I was alive by showing them how to use the answering machine. Dickheads.

I had a massive hangover. Study some more until now. And now I can't sleep because I had to drink a V when I was sleepy.

And now? I'm fucking hypo as shit. I tried ringing Mariah but… she's not picking up. Three guesses why? Lol. I wish G-ma and G-pa would drop dead on the floor and mom came back. I know I hated her and was mad at her but now I'm not and I miss her so much, I'm laughing so much. Why? Because I'm a loser. Oh, I received an email.

To: Wednesday Michelle Marquez sweet.michz.fuck.good. It says you're busy. So… I'm not disturbing you at all. I can't sleep. I want to study! What the fucking hell is that all about? Lol. I'm a fucking motherfucker so bad.

I think I went crazy like three weeks back but I have to tell you: I AM BACK SISTER/GIRLFRIEND! And slightly more deranged than before. And I think I'm shacking the house with my music at almost 12am. Fuck that shit. I think I've been sniffing my whiteout. What a Bogan. Lol.

I'm going to go.

Try to sleep.

I'll catch you tomorrow. Period One: French :D

Xxxxxx

I printed that out. For ya.

She's right. She is a Bogan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Hope you guys like. I'll update soon again. Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	37. Kenny, Diary IV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this plot. & Michelle and Wednesday.

A/n: Thanks reviewers. Sorry it has been so long!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 37: Kenny, Diary IV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4/10

6:37pm

I have never felt this tense. I do not think I am the only one. Going to school everyday is crucial and I feel like I am walking on eggshells in the hallways. Tension is at all time high, students and teachers both. I am just studying 24-7, and I have to admit. I am getting sick of re-reading over my biology notes. I have a week. Before the first exam takes place. Everyone in Creative English and Literature English have their exam at 9:35am.

I am in literature English, Kai and Tala are also in my class. Michelle is in creative English. I just want to beat her so bad. Beat her in every subject even though we only share one class besides homeroom together. In biology, she is a prodigy. Ms. Norman loves her. I am her second favorite. I am second highest graded in the grade behind a girl who likes wearing a shirt saying 'fucked up. Want some?' on the front.

How could this be? I work so hard for my grades but she doesn't seem to put any effort in until now. Sometimes life is so hard.

4/11

8:09pm

We find out the exam program tomorrow. At least I know English is first. An essay on an unseen topic. That's just great. I don't know what to expect for what I'll have to write. I went to the library today (Yet again) and guess what?

It was packed. Everyone (most properly) seemed to be in there. It was noisy. At my usual table were Michelle, Mariah Hilary and Wednesday. Kai, Tala and Max seemed to be seated near by. I had to sit in the stacks. Four other people were in the same stack as me. I felt so un-natural. I was trying to pay attention on my modern history notes, but I just couldn't stand the noise in there. I swear, I'm going to crack before Monday.

What if I fail? Do I fail the tenth grade? Will my GPA go down? Oh god!

4/12

11:37am

I cannot believe my luck. 5 days before the biggest thing of this, year and I have come down with a fever. I know I should be sleeping/resting but I can't! I have modern History to go over. This afternoon I am meant to read over my English notes and my biology handouts.

Today I was meant to get my timetable. I rang Lisa this morning, asking her to bring me it over this afternoon. At least the whole day isn't a waste. Prime studying to be done.

6pm

Monday

9:35am- Creative English, Rm. 128. Literature English, Rm. 231.  
1pm- Art, Rm. 202.  
1pm- Spanish, Rm. 117.

Tuesday

9am- Biology, Lab 1.  
12:45pm-Acient History, Rm. 415.  
1pm-Studies of the Environment, Rm. 340.

Wednesday

8:30am- Mathematics A-B, Rms. 130, 139.  
12pm- German, Rm. 400  
12pm- French, Rm.210

Thursday

9am- Modern History, Rm. 212.  
10am-Gym, Rm. Gym.  
12:30pm-Calclus, Rm.135.  
1pm- Physics, Rm. 134.

Friday

8am- Graphics, Rm.220

9am- I.T, Lab, 5.

11:30am- Tech, Rm.221.

12:30pm- Chemistry, Lab 3.

With that schedule, I think I might die. Everyday, I at least have one exam. I'm worried about my biology final. I think that I'll just bomb the whole thing and then I'll have to repeat the tenth grade.

Can't write much more. I'm about to start my practice English essay.

4/13

5:58am

Just woke up. Can cram in 2 hours before I have to be at school. I seem to feel better. I'm not coughing as I was yesterday. I think mom just woke up.

Better go. Study's important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Not as good as like others, but blame it on my cold. Review, please.

Ms. Hiwatari


	38. Max, Diary V

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Wednesday and Michelle and the plot.

A/n: Thank-you reviewers!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 38: Max, V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/17

2:21pm

Weight: 94lbs

Finished my first exam. I do not know if I did well, but I hope so. According to the doctor, I am gaining weight, "okayish". Hello! I have gained 6lbs in a week. Isn't that good enough? Well, the English exam went… okay. I finished early and then I kind of zoned out. Hils took me to McDonalds, which was hard but I did eat a salad. The doctor wants me to put on 9lbs by the time my next check-up comes up which is in three days. I don't know if I can put on three more pounds…

5/18

5:20am

Weight: 94lbs

Two exams today. Biology and Studies of the environment. ARGH! I am so nervous that I woke up twenty minutes ago. I am going to freak in a second.

9:31pm

Over and done with my exams and my psych therapist session. Ugh, I hate it so bad. Let's just talk about our feelings why don't we? Well, I don't want to. I don't want to be fat and I want my father back. Who isn't home, yet again. Usually I would call Wednesday, but now… we don't even talk anymore. I saw her today. Wearing the sliver heals I gave to her for Christmas. She was with Michelle. I barely talk to any of those people now. Kai and Tala are always with the girls. Ray still gives me dirty looks. Like this morning when I was walking towards the biology exam room, he gave me one, so I gave him the finger.

I hardly have any friends anymore because I broke it off with Wednesday. I guess… I don't even know why I did that. I was in hospital, mad at my father, the entire world and I and I just took it out on Wednesday. Which is bad. I see her, alone in the hall and she looks away, like I'm going to bite her head off. Now we have our exams, which are almost identical, so I am like going to see her every day.

Argh, fuck it. I am calling her.

5/19

5:08pm

Maths and French are over. Wednesday and I….

Well, we talked. A lot. About this year that is almost over. How she moved here, became a part of our group, Ray and Michelle, Michelle, Tala and Mariah, Kai and Hilary, Ray being an asshole to everyone, Christmas, Hilary running away, my problem, Kai and Hilary breaking up… everything which was good. Then, we talked about the break up. Wednesday cried again, which made me feel even more guiltier. I told her, I need her back in my life. So, she cried even more. And attacked me with her hair as she seemed to suck my air out of my body as she hugged me.

So, it's Wednesday and Max again. I'm not regretting getting back together.

Which is a good thing.

5/20

10pm

Weight: 95lbs

Ow. My body hurts. Gym exam… wow… ugh, body is in extreme pain mode. And I've gained a pound in two days. Wednesday came over this afternoon, with a chocolate cake. According to what she said, she said that I ate a piece for a week, I'll feel great and put on weight. I ate one in front of her face to prove it before she kicked my ass on Mario kart64. Tomorrow is the final day of exams. And I only have one exam left, chemistry. Dad came home an hour ago. He's shut up in the study, while I'm in my room.

I just found a stack of photos. A lot have Wednesday and me, and a lot are blurry, most likely taken by a drunk somebody or a sober Michelle, who can't take photo's for shit. Oh well, the chick is cool. I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep.

5/22

3:49pm

Weight: 95lbs

My head feels like it weighs that much. Yes, last night resulted in a party- held by Travis, or craze as he likes. Maybe because he is crazy… but anyways. The last exam, chemistry was so hard. I thought I was going to faint as I wrote my name on the exam. Michelle turned up, pale as, with a green face. I think I at least passed.

I walked home. Dad was still at work. So, I was alone. But it's not as if I don't feel alone when he is home which is maybe six hours the most, a day. So, the party rocked. It's the first one that I have been to in like… 5 weeks. I left a message for dad, but when I got home this morning, it was still flashing one new message.

Oh well. I've got my cake.

5/23

11:08am

Weight: 98lbs

I have putted on 3lbs in two days. I didn't eat just one piece, I ate three and I just ate another. Which is good in my books. Though I had a pretty… medium sized breakfast. Dad is still asleep. Soon he'll wake up, have a coffee, shower and leave. Which is okay with me. I don't really care.

I do not care.

At all.

5/24

12:42pm

Study hall is useless now. Exams are over. For us grade ten, eleven and twelve's anyway. 12 days left of school. And guess what? I am scared. Of what?

- My friends leaving.

- My friends failing.

-myself failing.

-myself becoming sick again.

Just because year ten is over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, twelve days peoples! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	39. Kai, Diary V

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot.

A/n: We are rounding on the end!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 39: Kai, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/23

11:54pm

Exams are over.

12 days of school.

Then 79 days of summer, freedom.

Max's birthday, June 20.

Mariah's birthday, July 21.

Tala's birthday, August 2.

Michelle's birthday, August 28.

Summer is going to suck. I will have nowhere to hide. Nobody is going away, expect for Max, who is visiting his mom for two weeks in July. Hilary is ignoring me. Well, you would not call it ignoring… just. It seems like we have nothing to say to each other. This makes real awkward situations.

Just great.

5/24

5:06pm

I have just cleaned up my apartment.

I found weird things:

-Tala's pants. I do not know how they go there.

-Mariah's English book.

-A ton of Hilary's clothes.

-Max's lunch box thing. He left that here this afternoon.

-Eight of Michelle's X-Box games, her palm pilot, her wallet, her keys and a shoe.

I put Hilary's clothes into plastic bags and I rang Mariah up. She is going to give them to Hilary. Max was over before. He came over after school. It is a good thing he is gaining weight. He and Wednesday are going back out. That just makes me depressed about Hilary.

This is not a good thing to be depressed about.

5/25

11:46pm

Two journals this year. That is how much of a pussy I have become. I just read the other one. Most of the shit that has happened did not start until November. I did not really start writing until then either. I do not like writing down my feelings. I feel like a sook. This was brought up during lunch.

Journals, not me being a sook. Mariah is the lucky soul who brought it up. She mentioned that she had to buy a new one this morning. Her fourth one. Hilary always has hers on her. I just do not get that female brain. Especially hers.

5/26

7:35am

Hilary is here. She popped over last night, around two in the morning. She did not speak a word until we were in the bedroom.

That female brain drives me bonkers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! It has five chapters left! Woot! Heroes and A year of my Life should be update soon.

Ms. Hiwatari


	40. Mariah, Diary V

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this plot, Wednesday and Michelle. I do not own Apple Macbooks.

A/n: Thank-you lovely reviews. This story is almost finished.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 40: Mariah, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/26

4pm

Divorce.

The judge says it is up to me, on where I am going to live.

Mom or Dad.

Mom-

The same house, I have being living in for eight months. Where I call home. 782 Lamaos Palma court, Los Ventura.

The same school. Los Ventra High School.

Same friends.

Boyfriend, Tala.

I love it here.

My bedroom, I do not know why this is on the list. I like my room, I guess.

Dad-

A brand new house in either:

A- Beijing China

B- London, UK.

C- New York.

Or D, right here, so dad can rub it in mom's face.

Different school. Dad wants me to go to a private school, even if we remain here.

New friends.

The process of making new friends.

No Tala.

I defiantly will not like it there, no matter what.

A brand new bedroom.

I have until next Wednesday to make a decision. But I already know it.

MOM!

Ha-ha, take that as swipe- dad.

5/27

9:36pm

Oh my god!

I told mom my decision that I want to live with her, full custody and the whole thing.

She cried, and then ran to the phone to call her lawyer, Mr. Carter. A very cool and hot lawyer, around Mom's age… and she told him that I want to live with Mom, full time.

Mom took me out to McDonalds, to celebrate. Yum, good choice mom! We came back home. I went online while mom cleaned out the house. You could literally call it spring-cleaning. She threw out every single little old thing that remind mom of dad. Photos, clothes and even her old wedding ring… though I told her that it had diamonds in it and were properly worth something if she went to the jewelers. She said I should not call him dad anymore and that his first name is Ron. So Ron it is.

Today, school was much more boringer than ever! Argh, it drove me mental. Bonkers! Every lesson was like, video and more videos. I walked home, alone for once in forever. I arrived home, sweating like a pig. It reached 97F today.

FREAK OF NATURE WEATHER!

I blame global warming.

Anyways, the 'Oh my god!' was about this:

MOM BROUGHT ME A LAPTOP!

I am so excited. It is an Apple Macbooks. It is so cool, but I am only half-way on transferring my files from the home computer.

Mom is out now, with her girlfriends. Lucky bum, but I love her.

5/28

Social Science:

English is so cool. Today our English teacher took us back, old school. We had a spelling bee. Yeah, I know. Old school much. But it was so much fun. Everyone is actually here today.

Max and Wednesday are so cute. She has gone back to her natural blonde. Hilary is stressing about her marks. We get them the day we leave for holidays. I am worried too. What if I fail? Keeps going through my brain. And what if I have to repeat the tenth grade or go to summer school?

Oh god.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! This story, too, is almost finished! Woot!

Ms. Hiwatari


	41. Tala, Diary V

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and Michelle Marquez and Wednesday Jones.

A/n: This story has been going for a year now J Lol. Only three chapters to go after this one.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 41: Tala, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/29:

Super stressed girlfriends are not my favorite things now. Mariah is making me jumpy over my marks because she cannot help but mention them every five seconds. Like before, when I rang her. All she could do was hyperventilate or go ballistic over her marks. I tried to calm her down. She is worried her mom will be angry with her over her 'disappointing and failing' marks. I told her that she went through a rough year this year with what happened with her dad and the now happening divorce that popped up around exams.

I hung up the phone, depressed about my own marks. I mean, come on. The teachers should hurry up and just give us our bloody report cards! Why the second last day of school?

Argh. Depressing.

5/30:

This weekend will be stressful. Just sitting around here and lounging and 'marks marks marks' going through my mind. We need to do something to keep it off my brain. Because I think, I might go mental before Monday.

Max is coming over soon. I rang him, sounding like Mariah, ranting on about marks. He complained about his father, who has not been home again. I do not know what it is going to be like, going into grade eleven. I turn 18 on August 2, which makes me the oldest and feel it. Grade 11 is going to be weird. We are older and I do not want to mention the homework! The teachers will be different and I wonder if we will get new people.

5/31:

Boring. Weekend already. Max, Kai and I hung out last night. I guess drinking was not a good thing. Kai put his hand through his hallway wall and caused Lil' old Max to go into a fit of giggles I have not seen him do in months. I came back here early. Played some x-box 360. Now I am bored and I cannot work out what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review! Next chapter is Hilary, followed by Wednesday, then Michelle and then Kenny, who will do the final chapter!

Ms. Hiwatari


	42. Hilary, Diary V

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this plot, Michelle Marquez and Wednesday!

A/n: Almost done. Thanks reviewers!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 42: Hilary, Diary V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/31

7:30pm

A Saturday night, and what am I doing? Sitting at home, waiting for my friends to come over. Mariah has to wait until her mom get's home from her book club. Wednesday is at the library, photocopying a recipe she found in a book there, and Michelle is picking up dinner. Monday will be the first day of the last week of school.

I cleaned up my room. Yay for me! Lots of rubbish and all that kind of crap. Old, old clothes from like three years ago that I so had to get rid of. Plus, I found this large box of photos. We take disposable ones we are hanging, so we can get prints. I have two for tonight, as this is our last sleepover of the school year. There was lots of kai, Michelle, and me I, and lots of us four being crazy fools. I stuck up almost the entire box on my wall. Mom is out tonight. She is actually joining Mariah's mom at some place.

6/1

2:10pm

Girls have gone home. I am sitting up here in my room, at my desk. Michelle brought us all a present. It was a photo of us all, at the winter dance, all dressed up and looking fabulous. And the best thing is, we are all smiling, as if nothing was wrong, because back then that is where it all started. It was framed in a silver metal frame with a message from Michelle on the back:

_To Hilz, my girl._

_I cannot believe you are my friend. You are my first best friend ever._

_We have had some great times this year, and some of the worst._

_Elephant's rock!_

_Mich! _

That girl is just so…

8:35pm

End.

Blank. Why am I feeling so blank about going to the holidays? It is only summer and then _grade eleven. _It is really no big deal. I surely did not feel weird about going into grade ten, this time last year. Grade 10 was on its way, the only thing in my life that remotely had an impact was Michelle, and that did not happen until July. A good vacation is what I need and I know it. Mom has been thinking about going away in July/August for a while. She has home a lot now. She is home at 6pm everyday during the week and five on Saturday. Its way better than from what it was a while ago. I asked her about my hair and how much it is changed. She said it was my choice does to what I want with it, as long as I do not grow dreadlocks with out consulting her. Right now, it is long, black with yellow and green streaks. It is tamer from what it used to be, which is somewhat weird for me. Mom cleaned the house with me this afternoon. My room is actually spotless now, a miracle.

6/2

4:53pm

Today was our orientation for grade eleven. We got see the subject's we are taking for grade eleven. Michelle and I saw the subjects together, just the two of us. It was quite weird. Both of us did not know what to say, even though nothing had happened that could have caused the silence. She is super smart, so I kept going, "do you want to go and see the sciences?" But she shook her head and said that it is okay. We went to the languages, art and other subject's first. Three days until we get the results that determine what we will actually be taking next year. That makes or breaks me. I did spend most of my time this year, lying around, bumming and not paying attention, and now it can be thrown back in my face. Psychology looks cool. Definitely on my list. Two courses in the language, Francois and Duestch. Also English and art. Michelle said that I should teach English overseas somewhere. Michelle has an IQ of Bill Gates. I then said to her, "You should do something with science" and she just shook her head. I shrugged. Michelle is very hard on herself when it comes to her schooling. We have to fill out our choices on this sheet. Their's a trillion, but you only can have eight.

Psychology, German -Intermediate, French -Intermediate, Art, English, Alegbra2, studies of the environment, and world studies. I will show mum and see what she thinks.

11:30pm

My sheet is already to go. That is if I have the marks to even do any of the classes. Michelle rang and old me her's. AP Calculus, AP French, AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP German, Art and English. Holy fuck is what I think. Six AP classes. I would die if I did that. Mom was like, "two language courses?" but I think I can handle it. But Michelle is not being pressured by her mom, just by herself. Kai said he was doing AP chemsirty. Mariah and I have the same sheet. And we had not even mentioned what lessons we want to each other. I think it is cool. One day. One measly day. I do not even care anymore. Its results, not an upcoming apocalypse. Mom asked where I would like to go for our July/August holidays. I jokingly mentioned "Europe" but then I realized it was too dear; expect that the fact that mom lit up like Christmas lights. She has gone ballistic about she shopping she could do. Oh god. It is going to be the Ralph Lauren episode again. Great.

Everyone is in this mood. A great big depressive mood. But their's all this good stuff happening too. Wednesday's blonde hair is now pink, Max finally weighs over 100lbs, Kai's back in my life, and Mariah and Tala are still together, happily. That just leaves Michelle all alone. Ray, the dickhead ex-boyfriend has been threatening her over Myspace and AIM again. Asshole, seriously loserfic. Tyson has gone funny too. He and the boys have been hanging a lot lately. He has dumped Stacy and dropped out of the football team. The whole school is buzzing about it. He has been sitting with us at lunch too. He is becoming our friend again. It is weird he is in our life again. Well diary, their loads of fun on its way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari


	43. Wednesday, Diary V

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Veronica Chloe James or Wednesday, Hilary's Mum, Michelle Marquez and sisters and the plot! I do not own MSN either.

A/n: After this chapter, two to go. J Hope you people enjoy!

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 43: Wednesday, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/2

Midnight

So maybe it is officially 6/3 now. I cannot be bothered. Tired and wired. Why? I just got home from Max's. Do g-ma and g-pa know? Nah, properly not and I do not care. I do not care if I get in trouble for going past my curfew, because I went to my boyfriend's house and had sex with him. Ha, stupid fuckers. I hate them so bad. They made me choose subjects they wanted me to do. I did it in pencil in front of them, and this morning I just re-did at school. Naughty, naughty. Oh well. Not caring about that either.

Four days to freedom! Mom's home in less than a month! Woot! Less than a month with the stupid old people! I cannot wait. Birthday's, parties, no school, sleeping in, parties and freedom with Max! I am so excited. Then, we have homework. Myself, only an essay for English and a German reading book. Lucky me! I am so happy, I cannot sleep. Though, just days till the results. That's not going to dampen my mood at all. I don't know if I should get a haircut or a new style/color. I just got it white/blonde, and it's long. Pfft, oh well.

6/3

Study Hall:

Why do I have study on the third last/third last full day of the year? Yeah, I'm really studying very big on my… sandwich. It's right in front of me. Icing sugar, popcorn and butter on white bread. I can't for lunch, Argh! Why is it 45 minutes away? I've been here, almost ten minutes, and it feels like a million hours! Alone in study. The only person I know is Michelle's sister, Melissa, who I hate with a passion. Stupid little tart. Her hair is so fake blonde, it's not funny. At least mine looks good. I am a natural blonde after all. Anyways, our eighth period teacher gives our results to us. Which is…? English. Ugh, why Mrs. Porter?! I hate her too! I swear she eats students for breakfast.

Thank god, Friday is just half a day. Homeroom, two lessons, lunch and then a whole school assembly. Craze is holding a party on Friday night and Saturday. Maybe he's just going to be going for forty-eight hours long. I bet he will. I think we're having a small one on Friday night, just us and then Craze's party on Saturday. Sure, it's at Hils house. I'll text her.

Okay, 8pm Friday night. Crap. How are we getting some alcohol? Oh well, they can work that out. I'm just going to turn up. And party hardcore until I die of sore feet or I barf. Which I won't do. Because I'm so smart and actually, well, I don't know why I don't vomit. Lucky me! I'm the only person in this room with an actual brain. Melissa and Stacy are doing their hair, while two other girls that I don't know names of do their make up and a fifth girl sits there, looking embarrassed and nervous. Wannabe faker. I hate people like that. Why can't people just wear want they want to wear? Instead of fake blonde hair, layered on make up on their face, tight shirts, short/tight skirts, and five-inch heels? I'm not a good example. Ripped black jeans, white singlet, flannelette shirt and black flats. My hair? I just ran a brush through it. I'm wearing more eyeliner than Marilyn Manson.

And now Melissa and the trolls are looking at me. Maybe it's also my bag. Hobo is in. I wish I were at home. Sleeping. Last night ruined me. Staying up until three am, and then g-ma and g-pa woke me up at 6.30am. I swear I almost threw something at them. They both have to wake me, like I'm going to hit one if their alone. Weird.

6/3

7:19pm

Nothing good on TV tonight. All my favorite shows have finished for the season, so I'm just chilling in my room. Alone. Well, who else is meant to be in here? Ha, funny. I've just read what I wrote in study. Stupid brats. They kept staring at me, and then followed me to the cafeteria. Just cause I'm a better person than you! People should be on MSN soon. I'm on Myspace. 22, 720 friends. Compared to the 2 million on Miss. Marquez's page. Ah, Myspace life rocks. I could live in cyberspace with those fucktards. NOT. Melissa's page mentions "those wannabe scene people who think they rule the school." Ha. What a smart thing to say. It's not like anyone actually likes you.

Now I am mad cause of Melissa aka slutface and my friends. Come online!

Fine, don't. I'm praying to god to make them come online. Maybe that will help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	44. Michelle, Diary V

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Second last chapter L Thanks reviewers.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 44: Michelle, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/4

7:35am

Tomorrow is d-day. I am not stressing, everyone else is though. I am not caring, just treating it like another day. I most properly bombed all eight exams anyway, so what has to look forward to? Though, bombing them would not come to a surprise to me. Look at the year I have gone through. Year 11 will be different in so many ways. Ugh, I can just image how much homework I will have to do. Mom says that year eleven was the hardest for her. What a great life to look forward to.

9:19pm

Melissa just got home. And already, she is fighting with mom, because she wants Amy's room, since Amy is moving out. Big problem, since Melissa has not thought of Lisa, who actually lives in the room. Amy's 21 soon, so I guess maybe it is time to move out, but it is not like she does not spend a whole lot of time here. Man, Melissa is such a spoilt little bitch. It looks like Alicia and Lisa are going to swap now, since Lisa shares the room with Amy, and does not want the bigger room. I am in the kitchen; by the way, that is how I know everything. This is house is small anyway, even though it has two-storey. Grandma and Grandpa live in freaking San Ferrano, with their cannel home and fifty million bedrooms. I bet my entire grade could fit on their house block, and that is standing at almost 350 kids! The yearbook came out today. 'Time of our life'. Get a freaking original title, not strip one off a song that made the 90's. My picture looks great, at least. Excellent even. At least my hair look somewhat neat. I am so glad tomorrow is half-day with senior graduation!

6/5

4pm

MARQUEZ, MICHELLE MARILYN.

D.O.B: 08-28-90

Homeroom: Mr. Leavitt.

Subjects:

BIOLOGY: A+

FRENCH: A+

CHEMISTRY: A+

GERMAN: A+

MATHEMATICS: A+

ENGLISH: A+

STUDIES OF ENVIRONMENT: A

PHYSICS: A

Days absent: 19 Days Late: 10

I photocopied the main part of my report card. I am so fucking proud of myself! Even though I doubted myself, I did fucking excellent! And guess what:

1- I graded number one in my grade. 2- Made honor roll, second year running. 3. Hilary passed everything!

I cried, after the senior graduation. That is when I opened it. Along with my friends. Hilary cried so much, she went pink in the face. I watched that Kenny dude chuck a tantrum after the graduation. He must have overheard me saying what I got. He has hated me all year, because I am naturally smart and get better marks than him. Oh well, it is not like I asked to be this smart! Jealousy is a horrible thing. It just does your head in. Hils got an A+ in both German and French. I think that is what made her cry, because she bit her nails so much, that she has none left. Tomorrow night is playing on my mind. Hilary is having a party. No big, you would think.

Well, guess what! Yes it is! It is going to be; Kai/Hils, Mariah/Tala, Wednesday/Max and then me, single little old me. I know it's not anyone's fault, but its going to be so uncomfortable around the three couples with out think like a fourth wheel. I am even compensating on even showing up. I am not jealous, but the only thing I am going to think is that they do not even want me there. Oh well. Long live fake smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I have Kenny's final entry ready. Just going to wait until around this time next week to update!

Ms. Hiwatari


	45. Kenny, Diary V

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot, Wednesday and Michelle.

Not to Fade Away

Chapter 45: Kenny, Diary V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/6

6:31pm

Today was the final day of grade ten. A final homeroom, a final two lessons and then a final assembly. And now, 89 days of freedom. This time last year, I was still friends with everyone. And now? Kai, Tyson and Max hang out with Hilary Tala, Mariah, Wednesday and Michelle. The results on my report card still shock me. I failed biology! I can't believe it! 3 A's, 4 B's and an F. Michelle of course, got the best marks out of the grade and has been placed into the honor roll. Lisa, was placed in there too. Tonight, I'm sitting in my house, alone while my parnets go out to dinner in Santa Monica. Most of my grade will be out too, celebrating the end of grade ten and the beginning of the summer. Of course their going to have fun. Me? I can't even be bothered moving from my house. Actually, I can't be bothered moving from this chair, let alone my house. Since when has my life been like this? Since when I have been negitative about my life? How long have I been thinking this way? How long have I thought that I am worthless? Or not caring about failing?

Life has just become meaningless to me. I just can't wait until mom and dad get home, and contiune their ranting on how I've 'screwed up my optiunities and life' once more. I know that, expect I'm really not that interested, nor am I going to care. The only thing I care about is, going to sleep and never waking up. I'm doing nothing holidays, expect for being alone. Which is want I want. To be alone. I don't care anymore.

I truly don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
